Forever
by Nanake
Summary: Part Three of what started it all: Confusion. If you haven't read Confusion or it's sequel, Maturity, you'll still get the story. This one is basically during the Buu Saga. Gomen for the long long wait. But 13 and 14 are up now! Please come back and R&R!
1. One Week

Hello there! Here's the Third and POSSIBLEY final part of the Nanake Trilogy! If I become better aquainted with DBGT... then it may become a series instead of just a trilogy. Well anyway. We know who Nanake is: The last surviving female who was drifting unconscious in her pod for her entire life until she was 23. She crash-landed on Earth, met up with the DBZ gang. Fought Nappa and Vegeta, was kidnapped by Vegeta, helped them out on Namek, was mated and bonded by Vegeta, died by the hand of Freeza, was wished back, ran away from Vegeta after returning to Earth, made friends with Tetsuo and Ophillia, became a Time Warrior, and had Naki.  
  
We know who Naki is: Nanake and Vegeta's daughter, a Junoir Time Fighter, Ophillia's apprentice, ages quicker coz most of her time was spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. (So even though she was born WAY before Trunks and Goten... she's really around the same age.)  
  
We know who Ophillia is: Nanake's partner, last surviving of the race from the planet Zimper, (the one Nanake was s'posed to destroy as a baby if she wasn't set off course, but was then later destroyed by Freeza.) Nanake and Naki's best friend, and Naki's trainer.  
  
And Tetsuo: coaxed Nanake into being a singer, is an agent, falls in love with Nanake, lets Nanake live with him since she's kind of a runaway.  
  
  
  
Okay! And now they're going into the future a bit to help the Supreme Kai destroy Majin Buu. That's all you need to know. But I REALLY suggest reading the first two parts if you haven't already. And I'm telling you people now... don't flame if you're too immature to understand that there WILL be stories out there that you will not like. I'm keeping this going for the ones who enjoy and respect my story and imagination. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Website's almost ready for showing! And if you want me to send you some comics I drew... ask me... otherwise, wait for the site's opening.  
  
And now... PART THREE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Forever  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: One Week  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A week?" Ophillia asked.  
  
"Yeah. We gotta wait three day until the start of the tournament." Nanake answered.  
  
"But why are we here so early? I can't even sense the Supreme Kai at all yet. And here she was freaking out about NOT having enough time, yet we've got lounging time!"  
  
"Yeah... I'm not sure. But let's find a place to live first."  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before they bought a cozy little house a mile out of a big city. Within a day, because of Tetsuo's small fortune, and the three quick and powerful females, they were moved in with new furniture. Naki had been enrolled into a good school where most of the rich children went. Nanake didn't see the point, but Tetsuo insisted. Nanake just shrugged and said that it would be nice for her to meet some actual friends while they were allowed to relax for awhile.  
  
"But don't forget you're training comes first." Nanake whispered to her, "This mission is important."  
  
"Okay!" Naki smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Naki went to explore the countryside around them and headed into a forest.  
  
  
  
Ophillia went to look around the area, scanning the large city for anything familiar. It looked like the city hadn't changed much in ten years. She looked over and saw Capsule Corp, even bigger and scoffed.  
  
"Looks like THEY'RE business is going well."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tetsuo went off to the island where the tournament was to be held to arrange when and what Nanake would be singing.  
  
  
  
Nanake was left alone to the cozy little house... completely bored. She decided to go to the mall or something. Something she'd actually only done once in her life. She quickly changed into some jeans and a T-Shirt, keeping her pendant on. Just in case. She didn't REALLY have to break her promise to Naki until the day of the Tournament. She then walked outside and hit the skies, flying towards the mall.  
  
  
  
Naki giggled as she tumbled out of the woods and into a huge grassy plain. She felt two powers close by. She scowled and rock-bottomed her power level and crept over a hill, and crouched behind a rock. She peeked over to see a teen and a boy sparring. The teen had black hair that stood straight up, and he wore dark blue gi. The little boy looked to be about her age, and had black hair that stuck up all over.  
  
"(That boy REALLY needs to comb his hair.)" She giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan's ears perked up at what SOUNDED like a little girl's giggle.  
  
"Hey Goten! Did you hear that?"  
  
Goten stopped and asked, confused,  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Hmm..." Gohan floated upward to look around.  
  
  
  
Naki gasped and ducked down behind the rock, pressing her back against it. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to act invisible.  
  
  
  
She heard two feet land on top of the rock with a light tap, and a friendly gentle voice ask,  
  
"Who are you, little girl? Are you lost?"  
  
Naki's eyes shot open and as a sharp gasp escaped her mouth.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Ooooo... Naki meets Gohan and Goten! And little does she KNOW that they're her mother's friends that she had promised Naki she'd stay away from! *sings* "And isn't it ironic... Dontcha think?" Hee hee hee! See how our three heroes get along in the next chapter! Be nice and review... and be nice WHILE reviewing please! Sorry this one's short and unsatisfying... the next one should be a little better. Until next time... Buh Bye! 


	2. Goten and Naki

Here we go! Chapter 2! Are you guys enjoying this at all yet? I hope so! Ok... Here's the deal... I'm going to give you the site address... I just hope you aren't mad that I haven't put up the Saiyan Saga yet... Actually the fics page is under construction...(You see I haven't finished typing it up yet... I wrote the Saiayan Saga chapters in a notebook and I don't always enjoy doing something that feels like typing up a book report...) So here it is...  
  
www.nanakeblue.mainpage.net  
  
Hope you like! There isn't TOO much on it... but BE SATISFIED! I'm working more on these stories than the site... (shame shame...) But that'll change soon enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
Forever  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Goten and Naki  
  
  
  
  
  
Naki stiffened as someone tapped her on the head.  
  
"Hey! You okay little girl?"  
  
Naki's face immediately hardened and she jumped up and a few feet away from the teen.  
  
"I'm FINE. What's it to YOU?!"  
  
The teen laughed heartily,  
  
"Woah! Hey! Settle down!" He then called over to the boy, "Hey Goten! She's okay!"  
  
The boy wandered over to the teen's side and waved to her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Goten! What's your name?"  
  
Naki looked at them both and raised an eyebrow. She crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the air,  
  
"Naki."  
  
"Well Naki..." The teen laughed, "You sure remind us of someone we know!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten laughed with him, "Trunks' dad!"  
  
"Oh, and I'm Gohan." The teen spoke quickly, just remembering he didn't introduce himself yet. He extended a hand to her, and she hesitantly shook it.  
  
"What were you to sparring for? Just for fun? Or are you..." She smirked, "preparing for something...?"  
  
Gohan gave a questionable at her smirk that made her look even more like Vegeta than she already did, and answered,  
  
"Yeah... we're getting ready for the World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
  
  
"Yeah! It's gonna be great! And I learned how to fly! It's SO cool-" Gotena babbled to the stranger.  
  
"GOTEN!" Gohan cried incredulously at his brother for telling a complete stranger about flying. Goten immediately clamped his mouth shut, covering it with his hands. Naki giggled at the site, giving her a face that lit up like someone Gohan once knew. He looked at her and thought,  
  
("She looks a lot like Nanake when she laughs.") He smiled at the memory of his friend and then shook it off, completely missing the obvious clue.  
  
  
  
"It's alright." Naki giggled again, and floated into the air, but not before checking to make sure her tail was hidden under her plain white and blue dress and wrapped around her waist. She floated up until she head was the exact height of Gohan, who was still standing on the rock. Her lavender shawl tied around her neck fluttered in the light breeze as a smirk played on her lips.  
  
"Woah! She can fly too!" Goten stared up at her. Naki giggled at his amazement and touched down to the ground with a tap. She stood just a bit taller than Goten and smiled at him. They stared at eachother until Naki suddenly blurted out.  
  
"You're strong. I can feel it. And so are you!" She looked up at Gohan. They both blushed.  
  
("Who IS this kid?") Gohan thought, ("Oh well... might as well not worry about it now... she doesn't LOOK very dangerous...")  
  
  
  
"Hey Naki!" Goten smiled happily, "You wanna play with me?"  
  
Naki stood expressionless and almost confused for a moment before she smiled cheerily,  
  
"Okay!"  
  
  
  
Gohan watched the two hit the skies and fly away laughing happily. He smiled at how happy they were.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goten! Where are we going?" Naki called over the wind.  
  
"I want you to meet Trunks! He's my friend! He can be yours too!" Goten called back.  
  
  
  
They flew towards the city, laughing and giggling, singing silly childish songs, and then they finally touched down at Capsule Corp. Goten knocked on the door. It wasn't long before Bulma answered it.  
  
"Hi Goten! Trunks is training now... I'm betting that's why your here, am I right?" She smiled and put a hand on her hip.  
  
"Yup! I want him to meet Naki, my new friend!" Goten giggled cheerily.  
  
"A new friend huh? Well that's nice! Come on in and I'll get you two some cookies while you wait." She gestured them in.  
  
"COOKIES!!!!" Goten and Naki cheered and rushed in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks emerged from the gravity room and trudged down the hallway towards the bathroom to take a shower. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Once he reached the bathroom door, Bulma walked passed. She stopped and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Trunks, Goten came with a new friend to introduce to you. And if you keep them waiting to long, they'll probably end up eating all the cookies your grandma made, so you better hurry!" She winked.  
  
"Okay!" He smiled and went to take a quick shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before Trunks entered the room. Goten jumped up and shouted in his usual happy-go-lucky manner,  
  
"Hi Trunks! This is Naki! Isn't she cool?"  
  
Trunks eyed Naki. He didn't like the familiar energy coming from her. He didn't like it that he couldn't tell WHY it was so familiar.  
  
"Hmph. She doesn't look that special." He scoffed.  
  
Naki shot up from her seat,  
  
"You wanna repeat that, short stack?"  
  
"Sure," Trunks walked towards her, with a threatening, devious smirk on his face, "I said you look like a STUPID, pathetic, WEAK GIRL!" he snickered.  
  
Naki had a short fuse to begin with, and that demisnished the last bit of it. You see Naki had pride much like her father's, and she didn't like being called weak.  
  
"Why you stupid JERK! How DARE you speak that way to me! How DARE you! You'd better watch your mouth or YOU'LL BE SEEING STARS!!!!" She brought a clenched fist up, warningly.  
  
"Heh! Go ahead." Trunks crossed his arms arrogantly, thinking she was just another weakling human.  
  
"Outside." Naki's eyes glinted in a way that her father's did, with the hunger to fight.  
  
  
  
Soon the three were outside. Trunks was still being cocky, Naki was still seething, and Goten was completely clueless to what was going on and how it began.  
  
Naki flew fast at Trunks, punching him in the face, catching the cocky half Saiyan completely off-guard. Once he recovered form that he glared at her, now fully aware of his opponent's power. Naki swung punches and kicks at him repeatedly, and Trunks could barely block any of them. Once Naki finished giving him a beating she stopped and settled down a bit.  
  
Trunks stood up and staggered forward a bit, seething.  
  
"You're pretty good, but don't think I've given up yet!" He stood in attack stance.  
  
Naki glared at him dangerously and stood in attacks stance too.  
  
Goten looked at them both and thought in amazement,  
  
("Wow... they look the same...")  
  
  
  
Like a flash of lightening, they were at it again, punching, kicking and cursing at eachother, until it was nothing more than a dusty brawl on the ground. They kept rolling around on the ground continuing their fight until they each felt a hand grab their shirt collars and pull them apart. They both looked at Dr. Briefs with blank, confused expressions. Dr. Briefs chuckled,  
  
"Kids these days... Can't ever get along... Trunks, you'd better get washed up for supper, And as for you miss... Is it almost supper time at your house?" He asked kindly.  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
"Then perhaps you should go. You too Goten. I think you little warriors had your fun for today."  
  
  
  
He then released the two and went back inside. Trunks spoke to Goten, glaring at Naki while doing so,  
  
"See ya later, Goten."  
  
"Bye Trunks." Goten smiled.  
  
Naki glared back at Trunks as he followed his grandfather inside. When the door closed, Goten exploded,  
  
"WOW! You're a fighter TOO! This is SO AWESOME! You wanna come over and spar with me and Gohan tomorrow! Huh? WILLYA? PLEEEEASE?!"  
  
Naki laughed and shook her head,  
  
"I'd like to Goten, but I got school tomorrow! But I will after school! How about that?"  
  
"Ok great! See you then! Bye!"  
  
  
  
They both flew to their homes to meet their families for supper. Trunks watched the two fly away with a look of pure hate on his face.  
  
("I don't like the feeling of this Naki girl...")  
  
"Boy! What are you doing?! If you don't get to the table now, that annoying woman will start SCREECHING again!" His father roared behind him.  
  
  
  
"Sure dad." He went into the kitchen, where Bulma started freaking out at how dirty he was. Vegeta's eyes followed his son into the kitchen and then he looked out the window.  
  
("What's that energy I sense?")  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Uh oh... Dun dun dunnnnn... Find out what's gonna happen next time! Review please! Be nice! 


	3. Heat of the Night

Okay! Chapter 3! Hope you like this one... even though it's going to start out to be a Nanake/Tetsuo combo. Although there might be a slight surprise afterwards.  
  
  
  
Forever  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Heat of the Night  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naki and Ophillia waved goodbye from the door to the couple getting into Tetsuo's car. The two got into the car and drove into the city that was lit up with lights. They parked, got out, and entered a dance club. Nanake's eyes lit up with amazement and excitement. Her eyes explored the large neon- lit dance floor. She took Tetsuo's arm and drug him out onto the dance floor. He chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled out there by this sparkling gem.  
  
She wore a short, strapless blue sparkly dress. He wore black slacks, a white shirt and a black over coat. She giggled and drug him into the center of the dance area. She stopped and turned around. He looked at her face and smiled. It was beaming with enthusiastic happiness and excitement. The need to weave to the beat was screaming in her glittering eyes which were shimmering in the colorful lights flashing all around the club. She stepped close to him and kissed him on the lips sweetly and then smiled playfully up at him. He took her around the waist and started to move to the music's rhythm. They danced to the music, smiling, and looking at eachother up and down, as they danced closer together.  
  
  
  
"*With the beat of the rhythm of the night  
  
(with the rhythm)  
  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
(on you mind)  
  
With the beat of the rhythm of the night  
  
(with the night)  
  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
(on you mind)*"  
  
  
  
Tetsuo swung here away and back, swinging himself away and back as he kind of spun then in a ninty degree angle. They join together again and he put his hands on her swaying hips as he danced with her, looking into her eyes, smiling. Nanake smiled back as she swayed her arms around in the air to behind her head and neck, back up in the air, and then onto his shoulders, enjoying her time dancing.  
  
("It feels great to just let myself go. Tomorrow is the day of the tournament and then I don't think I'll be having much fun for awhile. There's going to be a lot of pain... But just for tonight, Tetsuo... let's have some fun.")  
  
  
  
"*When it feels like  
  
The world is on your shoulders  
  
And all of the madness  
  
has got you goin' crazy  
  
It's time to get out  
  
Step out into the street  
  
Where all of the action  
  
is right there at your feet*"  
  
  
  
Tetsuo grinned and pulled her closer to kiss her, but she spun away playfully and giggled, dancing alone in the center of the dance floor. Fans of her's pointed and smiled in recognition. Men turned their heads in her direction while sitting at the bar. Tetsuo persued her with a smirk on his face and danced along side her. The two definately caught attention off the people of the club... especially a couple entering the club.  
  
  
  
"*Well, I know a place where we can dance the whole night away  
  
And it's called the Moulin Rouge  
  
Oh, just come with me and we can shake your blues right away  
  
You'll be doin' fine once the music starts  
  
Oohhh yeah!*"  
  
  
  
Nanake laughed and watched Tetsuo dance. She clapped to the beat and giggled at the fact that he was actually break dancing. He spun on the ground doing several tricks and twists until he spun his way right back up and stood face to face to her. He smirked and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she backed away laughing happily. She bumped into a rock-hard body behind her and she turned, still giggling to apologize when she gasped at who it was.  
  
  
  
"*With the beat of the rhythm of the night  
  
Dancin' 'til the mornin' light  
  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
We can leave them all behind*"  
  
  
  
"Well well well... what have we here?" He smirked deviously.  
  
("AUGH! THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHAT A TIME FOR AN IRONIC CLICHE`!") Nanake screamed inwardly in rage. As the buff character took her into his arms, surprisingly gentle.  
  
"What are you doing?" She glared at him. Her voice failed her expression, as it stammered nervously.  
  
"The woman brought me here to dance so I might as not disappoint her." He smirked.  
  
"But... YOU can't dance can you? I mean- I highly doubt that you're going to dance to this with YOUR ego!"  
  
"Ah ah..." he put a finger to her mouth and brought her closer, "You still underestimate me. How very foolish of you, woman."  
  
  
  
Her neck and shoulder ached with him near as a sign of guilt for separation, and he started moving to the rhythm, his hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"*Look out on the street now  
  
The party's just beginning  
  
The music's playin'  
  
A celebration's startin'  
  
Under the street lights  
  
The scene is being set  
  
A night for romance  
  
I night you won't forget*"  
  
  
  
Tetsuo stood dumbfounded at the rather short couple dancing, easily picking up on the beat. He was also surprised that such a grouchy looking man would be able to dance like that. It actually kind of scared him. The woman standing not too far away from them with aqua hair didn't seem to happy either with the shade of red her face was turning.  
  
  
  
"*So, come join the fun  
  
This ain't no time to be stayin' home-  
  
Moulin Rouge is goin' on  
  
Yeah!  
  
Tonight is gonna be a night like you've never known  
  
We're gonna have a good time the whole night long  
  
Ohh... yeah!*"  
  
  
  
Once the shock that he could and his ego would actually allow him to move like that faded, Nanake actually started to smile and laugh. She began to have fun once again. He spun her fast and quickly clutched her hand, stopping her spinning. He smirked at the bright smile on her face. She swayed her hips, dancing on her own until he joined in, taking her hips once again, running his hands up and down her body. He brought her closer, and she wrapped her arms around his thick neck. Their dance looked much like a quick slow-dance style. He breathed in her scent, nuzzling his nose in her hair. He smiled. It felt right even after all this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"*With the beat of the rhythm of the night  
  
Dance until the morning night  
  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
We can leave them all behind  
  
With the beat of the rhythm of the night  
  
Dance until the morning night  
  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
We can leave them all behind*"  
  
  
  
Their dance slowed to s stop where they just stood looking into eachother's eyes. Tetsuo knew where this was going, but he was frozen still on the floor. He watched in dismay as their faces inched closer.  
  
  
  
"*And it's called the Moulin Rouge!!!*"  
  
  
  
Nanake was surprised to find herself sneaking closer to him as he was towards her. They were so close that their noses touched.  
  
("I shouldn't be doing this...")  
  
  
  
"*With the beat if the rhythm of the night  
  
(feel the rhythm)  
  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
(leave them behind)  
  
With the beat if the rhythm of the night  
  
(feel the rhythm)  
  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
  
(leave them behind)*"  
  
  
  
Both Tetsuo and the aqua-haired woman's jaws dropped as Vegeta's mouth engulfed Nanake's in a passionate kiss. He touched her face lightly as their tongues danced together. Nanake seemed to be trying to pull him closer than possible. Tetsuo watched in pain for awhile before turning away.  
  
  
  
"*We can leave them all behind...*"  
  
  
  
The music thinned and stopped and filtered into a slower song. This made Vegeta pull away for a moment and look into her eyes. Nanake looked straight back into them and smirked.  
  
"This is gonna give the author bad reviews, you know that..."  
  
"Ask me if I care." He smirked and danced slowly, close to her.  
  
  
  
"*Placing starry peices in a crescent glass dish  
  
What do I do?  
  
My heart, my heart is filled*"  
  
  
  
Vegeta suddenly had serious expression on his face, looking at her, that made her feel uncomfertable.  
  
"Uhm... Yes?"  
  
He chuckled and nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"What, woman? Don't ruin this for me."  
  
"...O-okay... Sorry."  
  
"Don't be." He kissed her on the cheek gently and went back to nuzzling her hair, holding her close.  
  
  
  
"*When the fireworks become stars  
  
And loves disappears into shadow  
  
Please don't stop the kiss*"  
  
  
  
He pulled her closer and rested his head on top of her head as they swayed in place. Nanake nuzzled up to his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"*Take me away with the scent of velvet  
  
To the love this heart met in the Milky Way*"  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked her outside and picked her up in his arms. Nanake gasped as he started to float up.  
  
  
  
"*The cape of dawn is rainbow color  
  
Love me more  
  
Tuxedo Mirage  
  
Tuxedo Mirage*"  
  
  
  
"Vegeta! Wait!" Nanake shrieked when he was half way as high as the dance club building, "You can't just take me away- I... I..." She looked down at her bosom.  
  
("Oh shit... the pendant! It's at home!")  
  
Vegeta saw her face grow pale and kissed her forehead gently,  
  
"My little Nanake, don't be afraid."  
  
"Oh... Uhm... Well then... why don't we go... uhm... back to my place?" Nanake requested shakily.  
  
"Wherever..." He smirked and let her afloat n her own in the air, "Just lead."  
  
  
  
She flew to her house and Vegeta followed. She quickly ran inside and grabbed her pendant before vegeta entered. She whirled around and was about to flash him with the magical pendant but then remembered: He was in her house. She had to get him out and away from there. He quickly entered the bedroom she was in and smirked slyly at her.  
  
"Uhmm... Vegeta... on second thought, why don't we go back to the club?" She moved to go past him, but ended up walking into his hard body as he moved to block her way.  
  
"No. You had the right idea to begin with." He gave her a shove towards the bed. She fell backwards onto her and Tetsuo's bed and gazed, frightened up at the Saiyan Prince, looming and smirking deviously over her.  
  
"Vegeta... we shouldn't be doing this... We really-"  
  
"-Should." He started to crawl upon her. She layed down on her back, letting him do so and said,  
  
"Vegeta... please. I really can't-"  
  
"Yes you can." He said before kissing her neck.  
  
"Vegeta..." She closed her eyes, almost submitting to the magic he so easily worked on her but then mumbled, "Flash sphere."  
  
A huge aqua sphere surrounded her and expanded quickly, throwing Vegeta off of her. She smashed through a window behind her and hit the skies. Vegeta smirked and flew after her.  
  
  
  
("I have to end this quickly! I can't let this happen tonight. I REALLY can't... Just a little further and then I'll be back at the disco club, and then I can-") Her train of thought was cut off by Vegeta tackling her in mid-air and sending them both crashing to the ground. When the pain in her head subsided, Vegeta was straddling her and looking down upon her with a look of concern as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes. He bent and kissed her softly as she reached for her pendant. When he finished, he sat back up and looked down upon his beautiful treasure he had finally found. Nanake smiled up at him and for once was sure of his feelings. She smiled and whispered softly,  
  
"I love you..."  
  
He smiled and was about to bend down and kiss her again, but...  
  
  
  
FLASH!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
There ya go! That's for you people who were throwing stuff at me for neglecting the main romance of this series. The two songs that played were: "Rhythm of the Night" from Moulin Rouge, and "Tuxedo Mirage" from Sailor Moon. Don't flame just because you think it's a Mary-Sue. If it is... it's a Mary-Sue series that a helluvalot of people like! So NYAH! ;P  
  
Well anyway... be nice when reviewing ok? And PLEASE review... Next time the World Martial Arts Tournament begins! (Exciting huh!) Later! 


	4. Arrival

Ok here we go! *trumpet fanfare* The World Martial Arts Tournament begins! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Forever  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Arrival  
  
  
  
  
  
"Naki! Naki hurry up! We have to be there to meet the Supreme Kai!" Nanake shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Nanake! Don't forget your performance outfit!" Tetsuo shouted, "You're NOT performing in your battle gear!"  
  
"Tetsuo! WHERE are those stupid cloaks!" Ophillia snapped, "Nanake and I can't be seen until the moment she goes onstage!"  
  
  
  
"NAKI!"  
  
  
  
"I'M COMING!" Naki shouted, thundering down the stairs with a small back- pack of clothes. She wore a small cloak over her Time Fighter robes. "Ready!"  
  
"Okay!" Nanake picked up her own bag and snatched a cloak from Tetsuo who had just brought them in the room. Ophillia took hers too and they slipped them on. The three cloaked warriors and the agent stepped outside.  
  
"Alright..." Tetsuo pulled a capsule out from his pocket, "Let's get going."  
  
"What? We're going in a car?" Ophillia cried incredulously.  
  
"Actually... there's a airboat in here." Tetsuo replied blankly.  
  
"That's not fast enough! We'll NEVER get there in time with that clunker!" Naki crossed her arms with a scowl on her face, "I wanna get there NOW!"  
  
Nanake giggled at her daughter's Vegeta-like behavior, and then turned to Tetsuo,  
  
"She right... that will take us hours to get there... and we need to find the Supreme Kai as soon as possible."  
  
"Well I KIND of wanted a grand entrance for you." Tetsuo grumbled.  
  
"No. I can't attract attention until the time is right. Now... let's hit the skies." Nanake took off.  
  
"Yeah!" Naki whooped for joy and blasted off after her mother.  
  
"Sk-skies?" Tetsuo murmured before Ophillia took his arms and flew after them with great speed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've ridden galactic SLUGS faster than this vehicle!"  
  
"Oh hush up Vegeta..." Bulma snapped. She was still sore with him for the night earlier and was furious that he couldn't remember necking with that other girl. But what was it about her that was so familiar? She listened to the others drone on about why they shouldn't turn Super Saiyan in the matches when Goten shouted, pointing out the window.  
  
"Look! There's a hooded person flying out there!"  
  
  
  
"Huh?!" Everyone looked out the window to see a small person with a hooded cloak, flying about a hundred feet away. As they continued to watch, two other cloaked figures emerged from the clouds. One was even smaller, and another one seemed tall, and carried a man in his or her arms. The man looked very scared and was holding on for dear life. They couldn't hear anything from inside the ship, but he looked like he was screaming loudly.  
  
  
  
"AAAUUUGH! OPHIE! You GOTTA land RIGHT NOW! I don't know how much longer I can TAKE THIS!"  
  
"Shut UP Tetsuo, you BIG BABY!"  
  
"OPHIE! PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!!" Tetsuo howled, almost crying.  
  
  
  
Nanake giggled and flew on with a youthful grin on her face. She was excited to fight in the tournament. She was excited to meet up with Krillin all this time. She was excited to see Goku and Gohan and EVERYONE! She was also actually excited to see Vegeta again after the previous night. Now she knew he wouldn't ever truly hurt her. At least that's what she thought. After seeing him actually dance like THAT, she realized just how unpredictable he was. So she still had to be on her guard.  
  
She smiled and did a barrel roll to her left and dived a bit. Naki giggled behind her and followed.  
  
"WOOHOO!!! YEAH! WE'RE GONNA FIGHT IN THE TOURNAMENT!" She whooped, "I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta watched to two smaller ones fly a bit closer to the ship. Nobody could tell who it was quite yet, but Vegeta felt something from the bigger of the two. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he KNEW that person from somewhere.  
  
  
  
Nanake took Naki's hand and swung her away and back to herself, in an airborne dance. They giggled and flew on playfully. They circled eachother, dancing as they soared high above the ocean.  
  
  
  
Krillin looked out and smiled.  
  
("It couldn't be... I'm willing to bet that's Nanake and Naki playing... Ophillia carrying that man... who's got to be Tetsuo. Could it really be them?")  
  
  
  
Android 18 saw her husbund smiling at the cloaked figures out the window,  
  
"What are YOU smiling at, Krillin? Do you KNOW who they are?"  
  
"No dear..." Krillin answered, still smiling out the window, "Not a clue."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake flew ahead of them all and stopped as an island came into view. The others stopped behind her. Naki jumped for joy and zoomed down to the island.  
  
"THERE IT IS! HA HA HA! LAST ONE THERE IS A LOSER!"  
  
Nanake chuckled and sped after her. Tetsuo looked up at Ophillia's expression and stammered,  
  
"Now Ophillia... just because we make it there last won't make us losers... uhm... you REALLY don't have to go that fast! No... don't speed up... DON'T SPEED UP! NOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Ophillia raced after them at full speed.  
  
  
  
"Woah! There they go!" Bulma watched the four zip away, quickly out of view before she too saw the island, "LOOK! There it is!"  
  
  
  
Everyone smiled or smirked, whatever their fashion as they neared the island where the tournament would be held.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naki landed on the concrete and then crowed,  
  
"HA HA! YEAH I WON!"  
  
Nanake landed quickly after that and jokingly put her daughter in a headlock.  
  
"You little cheat! You forgot to say GO!"  
  
"Hey! Mom!" Naki laughed, "Knock it off or my hood'll fall down!"  
  
They joked around until Ophillia landed and set a nearly fainting Tetsuo down.  
  
"Ophie's the loser!" Naki cheered and jumped up on Ophillia's shoulder, giving her a a playful, affectionate hug.  
  
"You silly little monkey..." Ophillia chuckled.  
  
"Come on... we have to find the Supreme Kai now." Nanake jerked her head in the direction of the tournament. They all nodded and started walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry I couldn't add more to this, but my mom's bitching at me, and I have to go to work. Also sorry for the lack of stuff on my site. But at least you can see what my characters look like! Well anyway. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and BETTER! So... be nice and review, and be nice WHILE reviewing! Ta ta! 


	5. Junior Division

Hello again my friends! Well now we're at the World Martial Arts Tournament! Some of you people who have been with me since the beginning have been waiting patiently for this particular part of the series/trilogy. But here the next chapter! I hope to update my site more on sunday! If I don't spend the night at a friend's house then I will have more time to do so. If I do... I should still have time, but not as much... but anyway... enough of my babbling! Here's chapter five!  
  
Oh! Here's a review:  
  
SilverSerenity  
  
Wouldn't their power levels be high if they were flying?? Couldn't Vegeta be able to tell? Oh, well, your the author, not me  
  
Good question! Forgot about that point... But let's just pretend... And I'm going to just pull something out of my ass and say that he doesn't remember Nanake's power as much because it's been a long time... ok there. Improve is cool! Ok! Read now!  
  
Forever  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Junior Division  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Naki shrieked, "JUNIOR Division! HOW DARE YOU! I'M NO ROOKIE!"  
  
The Supreme Kai chuckled behind her, "Don't get upset, Naki. It's not the man's fault."  
  
"I don't CARE!" Naki pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry little girl, but you have to fight in the Junior Division like all the OTHER children." The man recording names quirked an eyebrow upward, a tad annoyed.  
  
"FINE YOU BIG FAT GORILLA! I DON'T CARE! IF YOU BURST IN YOUR STUPID UGLY FAT ORANGE ROBE! GO HAVE ANOTHER LOAF OF BREAD, FATTY!" Naki exploded and marched on to join Ophillia, Kibito, Nanake and Tetsuo.  
  
"And you?" The man grumbled to The Supreme Kai.  
  
"Uh... Shin..." The Supreme Kai still stared after the short fused child.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon after Naki got changed into her battle outfit she cheered up.  
  
"Naki... You look just like I did when I fought along side Master Piccolo!" Nanake smiled down at her daughter. Naki's hair was done up in two buns just like heres, only she hadn't braided them, and they were each in little "hair bun covers" just like Nanake's were when she battled against Nappa and Vegeta. The ribbons hung down beyond her ears. She had a little blue spandex body suit, just as she had, and a cape over it, just as she had also.  
  
"Yup! I'm a little YOU!" Naki giggled.  
  
"Well let's go." Nanake jerked her head towards the door after putting on her cloak again, and handing Naki hers, "We still have to meet Tetsuo in the hallway."  
  
  
  
  
  
They all walked out into the light which brought them to an area high above the ring. Ophillia leaned against the railing and looked down at it. Without taking her eyes off of it, she asked Nanake in a serious tone,  
  
"Are you ready for today, Kawaii?"  
  
"Yes." Nanake nodded, joining her at the railing, pulling her hood over her head, shadowing her face, "I have been for a long time."  
  
  
  
Soon after that, Naki went into the waiting room to get ready for her first match in the Junior Division. Upon her arrival a familiar voice called to her.  
  
"Naki! Hey Naki! I haven't seen you for a couple days! It's me! Goten! Remember me?!"  
  
Naki looked and giggled,  
  
"Of COURSE I remember YOU Goten!" She cooed leaning towards him.  
  
Goten blushed and giggled. Naki's expression darkened when she saw a fuming Trunks behind her. She growled and muttered,  
  
"Oh... you brought him too, huh?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Trunks snapped.  
  
"EXACTLY HOW IT SOUNDED!" Naki spat back.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"  
  
"ASSHOLE!"  
  
"GUYS!" Goten jumped in between them, "You HAVE to get along! Please?"  
  
"WHY?!" Trunks and Naki growled in unison.  
  
"If we save our energy until the final rounds-"  
  
"-I can beat the shit out of you THEN!" Naki grinned, "And EASILY might I add!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Trunks yelled incredulously, "You WISH!"  
  
"GUYS!" Goten shouted. He was about to continue when the children were instructed to line up and walk out to the ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey look! they're coming out!" Goku shouted and pointed excitedly.  
  
"They look great!" Krillin smiled and then a short girl walking onto the platform next to Goten caught his eye.  
  
("Oh! That's got to be Naki!") He smirked and then spoke aloud, "Hey guys! Check out the minature Nanake!"  
  
"What?" Goku, and Gohan stared down at her, almost falling over the railing.  
  
"Wow! He's right!" She looks Just like her when we fought against Nappa and Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta stared down at the child with an unreadible expression.  
  
("What do I sense coming from this child?! I KNOW this power, but yet it's also different. Wait- It couldn't be-")  
  
  
  
  
  
They started the matches. The first one was a match between two little kids.. who obviously we're very good fighters. After severay hilarious matches between toddlers, Trunks and fourteen year old were up. Trunks easily won. Goten was up next, and he passed Trunks on his way out. Trunks entered the area where all the other children waited for their turn and threw a huge smirk at Naki. Naki scowled and snarled,  
  
"So you can hit a weakling! BIG DEAL you ASS!"  
  
"THAT'S what I'm gonna do to you!" Trunks replied smugly.  
  
"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Naki shouted furiously.  
  
  
  
Goten fought against the younger brother of the fourteen year old that Trunks had fought. He easily won also and added an adorable, respectable little bow after his victory. Naki was up next right after Goten and waved to him as she passed him.  
  
"Good job Goten!"  
  
"Thanks Naki! Good luck!" Goten giggled.  
  
"Thanks, but I won't need it!" She replied with a smug grin on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
("Great! Naki's gonna fight now! This'll be great! I've never actually seen her fight before!") Krillin smiled, but then looked around, ("I wonder where Nanake is. She should be watching her daughter somewhere, shouldn't she?)"  
  
  
  
Naki bowed, never lowering her eyes to her opponent, and then stood in fighting stance. She smirked and then swayed back and forth as if to a rhythm, shifting her weu=ight from foot to foot.  
  
Gohan raised his eyebrows,  
  
"Hey! Look how she moves! Her stance is kind of like a dance- just like Nanake's was!"  
  
Piccolo smirked behind him.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan, narrowing her eyes a little,  
  
"Who's Nanake?"  
  
  
  
In the stands, seated in between Bulma and Chichi, Yamcha's jaw dropped.  
  
"That little girl looks just like Nanake! She even moves like her!"  
  
"What?! Nanake?!" Chichi smiled brightly, "That means she must be here! Oh it's been so long since I've seen her last! I wish she'd come visit me! She SAID she would! HMPH All I do for her and she leaves me worrying!"  
  
"I can't believe she'd be back! I wonder if Vegeta knows... They were kind of friends when we came back from Namek." Bulma sipped her drink watching Naki.  
  
  
  
Naki easily beat the young boy with one punch. More easily won battles flew by for the young Saiyans. Pretty soon it looked as though the next match wouldn't go by as quickly... Goten vs. Naki.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooo! What's gonna happen! Who's win! Find out next time! But I gotta go to class so be nice and review and while reviewing! Thanx for reading! Hope you liked it! 


	6. Goten vs. Naki

Ah la la! Hee hee! Hi guys! Here's chapter 6!!! I hope it doesn't turn out all weird coz I'm listening to Madonna's "Material Girl" while typing it! (And if you read my other fics, you know I'm influenced by music!) Well here we go!  
  
  
  
Forever  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Goten vs. Naki  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten and Naki walked out together and stood in the ring. The announcer blabbed on that whoever won this round would make it into the final round. Naki smiled at Goten,  
  
"Good luck Goten! I'll try hard to beat you!"  
  
"Yeah! I'm gonna try hard too!" Goten cheered.  
  
  
  
Quickly after that, the match began. Goten smiled and stood in attack stance, which looked like Goku's. Naki smirked and went into an attack stance that resembled her father's... Vegeta.  
  
Naki made the first move. She lunged forward with a clenched fist ready to meet his face. Goten let out a quick "woah!" before dodging it by swaying to the side and then following through with a kick to her stomach which Naki skillfully dodged.  
  
"You're pretty good, Goten!" Naki smirked, "But let's see you dodge THIS!" She leapt forward in a series of punches and kicks until they started to lift off the ground, taking their battle into the air. The crowd's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"They're flying!"  
  
"How's that possible?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillin cheered from the upper level stands with the rest of the Z- Fighters.  
  
"YEAH! GO GUYS!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and watched the two fight.  
  
("She's mine. She's got to be. I'd know my own style anywhere. And because she's my daughter... she WILL win.")  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten managed to land a punch across her face, sending her spiraling backwards. He shouted after her,  
  
"Did I hurt you, Naki?"  
  
Naki giggled, "No Goten! You need to punch harder! Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl! C'mon! Give me your best shot!"  
  
"Ok..." Goten flew at her faster than she expected and pummeled her to the stone ground of the ring. Naki saw him getting ready to punch her again, and rolled out of the way.  
  
"Great Goten!" Naki giggled, leaping up and flying backward to dodge his further attacks as he barreled towards her. Goten threw punches and kicks at her which she easily blocked. Suddenly she phased out and back in above him and smirked. Goten looked up at her and before he knew what was happening, Naki had folded her hands together and pummeled him to the ring floor. Goten landed on all fours and panted.  
  
"You're really strong Naki... but don't think I'm done yet." He smirked and stood up. Naki landed about twenty paces away from him and crossed her arms, waiting for what he would dish out next.  
  
"Ka..." Goten began to shout as he cupped his hands together.  
  
"Me..." He brought it behind him.  
  
"Ha..." He glared at Naki.  
  
"Me..."  
  
Naki raised an eyebrow at the flickering light he was almost hiding.  
  
("What in the-")  
  
"HHAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHHH!!!!!!" Goten roared as he hurled the Kamehameha wave at Naki. Naki's eyes widened as she shouted,  
  
"THIS THING'S FOR REAL!" She jumped up in the air with a "YEAUGH!" as the Kamehameha wave roared underneath her, barely missing her legs.  
  
Goten saw her leap over his attack and watched it sail until it destroyed half of the roof of the Tournament Hut.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku stared blanky at the smoking straw roof.  
  
"Hmm... oh well... it looks like Goten's still got some work on that one..."  
  
Gohan chuckled at the little girl,  
  
"Hey Krillin! She leaped over that attack the same way Vegeta avoided dad's spirit bomb that you threw at him. Remember after his tail was cut off?"  
  
"You're right Gohan!" Krillin laughed out loud, ("Woah! She really IS like Vegeta! Mostly looks like Nanake except when she's pissed... and that's usually when her father's side comes in tact.") He smirked, chuckling at the mental note.  
  
Vegeta paid no attention to the conversation but kept his eyes glued onto the two children warriors.  
  
  
  
Goten giggled down in the ring as Naki landed in front of him.  
  
"Whoops! Looks like I made a mess of the roof!"  
  
"I think you did! That was COOL Goten!" Naki snickered, "Didn't know you could handle ki blasts! You really ARE strong!"  
  
Goten just kept giggling, and Naki giggled along with him. The audience just stared in stunned silence until a man stood up and crowed,  
  
"More! MORE! WE WANT MORE!"  
  
The rest of the audience automatically joined in and cheered.  
  
Naki stopped giggling and gasped, smiling. She looked around, kind of spinning in a circle and spoke in amazement,  
  
"Wow, Goten! All these people are cheering for US!"  
  
"Yeah...!" Goten looked around and smiled.  
  
Naki smirked and then stood back into her father's style attack stance.  
  
"Well then..."  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Goten returned to attack stance and gave her a little smirk too.  
  
  
  
Naki leapt at Goten who quickly socked her in the jaw. Naki shrieked and then quickly recovered in time to knee his in the gut. Saliva flew from Goten's mouth as he coughed and then sprang backward. Naki flew fast towards him only to recieve a hard kick and a punch that sent her spiraling out towards the crowd.  
  
  
  
Nanake, watching the fight, floating above the crowd screamed,  
  
"NAKI! STOP!"  
  
  
  
Naki stopped just before she ran smack into a wall. She let a sigh of relief and floated away a bit. She looked down and smiled excitedly,  
  
"Hi Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
Piccolo, standing below Naki and just behind the rest of the Z-Fighters smirked and nodded at her in a greeting.  
  
"You'd better get back to your fight little Kawaii."  
  
"Okay!" She chirped and flew just above Vegeta, yet not noticing him. She flared her ki so what looked liek blue fire formed around her, "INCOMING!" She shouted and laughed almost evilly before blasting off. Goten saw this and powered a ki blast. Naki hurled one at him when she was feet away.  
  
  
  
Two fierce powers collided and exploded in a bright light that everyone in the audience had to turn away from.  
  
When they could open their eyes again, they saw Goten lying on the grass, feeling a bit dizzy, and Naki hanging onto the edge of the ring for dear life, not touching the grass or ground beneath her.  
  
The announcer's jaw dropped and then quickly shouted,  
  
"NAKI IS THE WINNER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! WHAT A GREAT FIGHT! NAKI IS GOING TO THE FINAL ROUND!!!"  
  
Naki breathed a sigh of relief and let herself drop to the grass in a chuckle. She called to her friend on the opposite side of the ring.  
  
"GOTEN! ARE YOU OKAY?!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"I'M SORRY GOTEN!"  
  
"IT'S OKAY NAKI! I HAD FUN!" Goten smiled on the other side of the ring.  
  
"ME TOO!" Naki smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the woman with her face shadowed by a hood who was floating about twenty feet away, about the crowds of people. The wind fluttered lightly and some light let him see her smile down at the victorious child. He turned back and looked at the smiling girl in the grass and smirked in satisfaction. He knew EXACTLY who they were now.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Naki's made it into the final round! But who will she be fighting against? A pushover? I don't think so! It's the son of Vegeta versus the daughter of Vegeta next time! Don't miss the next fight! It's Trunks vs. Naki! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one SHOULD be better being that we've got a little sibling rivalry going on. Be nice and review and be nice while reviewing! Thanx for reading! 


	7. Sibling Rivalry

*in gospel music voice* CHAAAAAPTER SEVEN! CHAAAAAPTER SEVEN! CHAPTER SEVEN- CHAPTER SEVEN- CHAPTER SEEEVEEEEEN!!!!! Heh heh! Well ok guys! here's one of the fight's you've been waiting for! Bwa ha ha... TRUNKS VS. NAKI!!!  
  
Forever  
  
Chapter Seven: Sibling Rivalry  
  
Trunks and Naki walked side by sideout to the ring. Neither of them exchanged looks, but kept their gaze straight ahead. They both ascended the stairs and stepped up onto the stone floor of the ring.  
  
"Here we are folks! Our two strongest fighters in the Junior Division, Trunks and Naki! Let the match begin!!!!" The announcer shouted.  
  
Trunks stared at Naki and Naki stared at Trunks. They both assumed a similar fighting stance at the same time, grunting in unison as they did.  
  
"Hey look!" Videl pointed, "They're standing the same way... only... symetrical... how weird."  
  
"Yeah... and they're standing like Vegeta does..." Gohan murmured. ("I think I'm beginning to figure out just who this... Naki is!")  
  
Vegeta smirked down at the two children. It would be interesting to see who would win.  
  
Naki glared at Trunks.  
  
"You won't win Trunks. And this time your DADDY won't be there to stop me!"  
  
"That WASN'T my dad you idiot!"  
  
"What difference does it make? You won't be saved." She glared at him with pure hatred. She hated that egotistical little punk... though he reminded her of the young Saiyan boy she met on her first mission.  
  
"Whatever little girl. I'll let you know what it feels like when I WIN!" He flew at her, with a fist out in front. Naki caught his fist in her hand and smirked,  
  
"I REALLY hope that that's NOT the best you've got!"  
  
"Aha..." Trunks smirked a little, looking remarkabley like the smirk she had given him, "It looks like this match won't be boring after all..."  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT, YOU COCKY LITTLE BASTARD!"  
  
"Nope... I KNOW who my father is..." he smiled smugly, tossing his head to the side.  
  
Naki's attitude faltered and her voice choked,  
  
"I... I'll make you wish you never said that Trunks... I swear it..."  
  
He looked at her cringing fists and saw a tear dwell up in her familiar eyes. He knew those words must have hurt her. He shrugged it off thinking, ("Hey... I didn't know she was a bastard. It's her own fault for bringing it up.")  
  
Naki punched him square in the jaw, breaking his train of thought and Trunks was back in the game. They flew, Trunks on defense, up in the air. He blocked every punch and kick she delivered, until she got a lucky punch in the gut and pummeled him to the ground with folded hands. Trunks smirked and bounced up from the ground with his feet and rammed her hard in the gut. Naki's eyes bulged and she gasped for air before he smashed her to the ground. There she stayed.  
  
"Naki..." Nanake murmured with worried eyes, "Naki... get up... get up..."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and said nothing. His gaze traveled from his son to his daughter who was lying very still.  
  
Naki cringed, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
("This is so hard... Why can't I think straight...?")  
  
"Naki!" She heard a familiar voice say, "C'mon Naki! You GOTTA get up! You can't lose like THIS!"  
  
"Wha-?" She murmured and opened her eyes as Trunks yelled from up above,  
  
"GOTEN! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?!?!?!"  
  
"Naki." Little Goten waved and smiled. He winked and mouthed the word "go." Naki smiled and chuckled softly before forcing herself up. She heard Trunks crow from above,  
  
"Up for more eh? I'll end this quickly for you to spare you the embarassing failure!"  
  
"We'll see..." Naki closed her eyes and with a swirl, she discarded her cape to the side, revealing her tail, which she unwrapped from her waist. She wore a one-peice swimsuit looking thing that was a royal blue color. But no one was paying much attention to her clothes, they were paying more attention to the furry appendage swaying about her ankles.  
  
"A TAIL?!" Trunks and Goten shouted almost in unison.  
  
"She's got a TAIL!" Bulma cried.  
  
"She IS the daughter of Nanake!" Chichi shouted.  
  
"Look dad!" Gohan yelled, "She's a Saiyan! That means she's Nanake's daughter, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll say!" Goku stared.  
  
"YEAH! Go Naki!" Krillin whooped down to the ring, cupping his hands over his mouth.  
  
Piccolo just smirked.  
  
("She still has her tail... How interesting...") Vegeta watched his daughter prepare some sort of attack. When he felt her power rise, he smiled, knowingly of what she was going to do.  
  
Naki grunted and her ebony bangs fluttered up, turning yellow. Her tail, as if it was a fuse, crackled a bit as it turned the same hue as her hair. Yellow eyebrows reduced her eyes to slits as she raised her head to the skies up at Trunks. Trunks raised his eyebrows surprised, and shuddered at the intense anger in her eyes. He then landed and stared at her for a long time before he too went Super Saiyan. Naki growled and then roared, taking it to the next level as he did the same.  
  
"Level two too... very impressive Trunks." She said dryly.  
  
"I was about to say the same thing to you..." He replied the same.  
  
"Let's end this." Naki glowered at him and then started charging a ki blast in each hand. Trunks smirked and did the same. They glared at eachother until their attacks were fully charged. They both roared and smashed their hands together, joining their ki blasts into a larger one that flew at it's identical twin of an attack. They collided and shoved about as the two children inched closer, making the area of collision grow wider and taller. Naki began to feel weak as his power was winning.  
  
("No... I'm NOT going to let you WIN Trunks! I WON'T!"  
  
She screamed a high-pitched scream as her power sky-rocketed to it's peak, and here ki blast zinged at Trunks through his own attack and smashed him in the face. Trunks tumbled across the floor as Naki quickly redirected her attack to the skies where it wouldn't hurt anyone. She fell to her knees as her hair faded back to black and her tail was fluffy and brown again. She took a breather and then stood back up to trudge over to Trunks. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously,  
  
("He looks unconscious... he's not Super Saiyan anymore... Better get a better look...")  
  
She bent over and studied his facial features carefully... Yes. He looked pretty much out cold.  
  
"I... I've won?" A small, innocent, happy smile started to curl up. She giggled a bit and then stood back up and hollered over to Goten, "Goten! I think I've WON!"  
  
When her eyes left his face, Trunks' eyes shot open and he smirked,  
  
"Not just yet..."  
  
Naki heard his voice and her eyes flew to him, startled. He smiled cruelly up at her and then fired a ki blast straight at her tail.  
  
A burning, painful sensation shot through her body as she screamed bloody murder as she weakly dropped to her knees. But the agony didn't stop there, Trunks gripped her tail in his hands, squeezing it. Her high-pitched scream rang in her mother's ears.  
  
"NAKI!!!!" Nanake shrieked.  
  
Vegeta's eyes flew to Nanake who's hood was now down. She looked like she was about to faint, seeing her daughter in so much pain. His eyes slowly settled back onto Trunks and Naki.  
  
"THAT LITTLE RAT!" Ophillia roared. "He's CHEATING! THAT ISN'T FAIR!"  
  
Tetsuo growled down at the scene.  
  
Naki sank down on all fours and shuddered uncontrolably before she was merely a shaking creature on the floor, grasping her head with one hand and trying to scratch the stone floor with the other as she screeched in pain. Trunks just smirked and squeezed harder, causing her to scream louder, feeding his ego. Suddenly he heard a sharp roar from the crowd.  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
The crowd went silent.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Trunks looked up at his father from wench the roar came. Vegeta glared at him. Trunks' eyes fell to the ground and he flinched with hatred for the girl as he picked her up by the tail, earning one more shriek of pain before her hurled her out of the ring.  
  
Naki tumbled across the grass and wept when she finally stopped, facing the sky. Goten rushed to her side while the victor stood silently smirking, looking at the ground. He looked up at his father who gave him a smirk in "congradulations" and then quickly looked down at his crumpled daughter.  
  
("Good job to you too.")  
  
Nanake looked at Vegeta in shock. She floated there and watched him until her gaze followed his and she looked down upon her daughter.  
  
Naki's tears fell onto the grass after sliding off her cheeks. Goten knelt next to her and spoke in a concerned tone,  
  
"Please don't cry Naki... Are you alright?" He looked at her tail which was throbbing and looked like it was swelling.  
  
"I'll get better..." She said through gritted teeth, "And I'll come back stronger than before."  
  
She was carried away on a stretcher and Goten could only wave after her.  
  
"Bye Naki..." He called softly, almost inaudibly, "Feel better..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Yeah... Trunks won... DAMN huh... Grrr... well... the next chapter is S'POSED to be Nanake's performance before Trunks fights Mr. Satan... (Hercule) But I'm not so sure of how well that chapter or the rest will turn out... You see I kind of type to my emotions and I'm starting to think that love doesn't really even exist. To put it quite frank: I'm just a tad depressed. But never fear... I'll try not to ruin the rest of the story... I just might update slower. The subject of love and happy endings doesn't quite flow at my fingertips right now... oh well... we'll see how I feel in the morning... and the next... and the next... Thanks for reading this shit and I hope you're crazy enough to stick around for the rest. Review and I really don't care if you flame. But if you do it might space out updates even more depending on how I take it at this time. Well. See ya!  
  
**And now.. the wry humor of the broken-hearted**  
  
Nanake: "Men aren't worth your heartbreak."  
  
Vegeta: "HEY!"  
  
Nanake: "Would you shush? I'm trying to be sympathetic."  
  
Heidi: "Go away. I don't need your foolish sympathy."  
  
Vegeta: "Hey, she's starting to sound like me."  
  
Nanake: "Ha ha ha!!!" 


	8. Whenever, Wherever

BWA HA HA! I'm BACK! And you poor saps thought you were rid of me... Here's chapter eight! I feel much better now... I guess all I needed was a break from a lot of things. God Bless the internet! Where you can go into chat rooms and meet guys you've NEVER seen before and will probably NEVER see again. Bless those romantic talks. A cure for mild depression! Hee hee hee! Well... now I'm finally in the mood to write this happier chapter, so here it is.   
  
  
  
  
Forever   
  
  
Chapter Eight: Whenever, Wherever   
  
  
  
  
Nanake watched her daughter be carried off on a stretcher and closed her eyes.   
("She'll be okay... I know she will...")   
  
She then heard the announcer speak to the crowd.   
  
"Well that was a riviting end of the Junior Division! And before our Junior Champion gets to fight Mr. Satan, we have some more entertainment for you. A popular artist who isn't all too well known, but I think that many of you have heard and know much of her. Those of you who haven't heard her before, I think you'll agree with the rest that she has remarkable talant. SO PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR NANAKE KAWAII!!!!!!"   
  
  
"Eep!" Nanake squeaked, "I'm s'posed to be down there!" She flew down by the ring quickly with a speed that no human eye could see. She put her hood up and landed next to Kima as she carried out her little keyboard that was shaped like a guitar, making it easier to handle and hold onstage. Kima smiled and laughed,   
"Where were you? We were getting a tad worried."   
  
"I was watching Naki and I forgot."   
  
"Yeah. She was great. It sucks that she lost."   
  
"Does it really hurt when people go at your tail like that?" Donatelo, the drummer asked, who was walking behind them.   
  
"Yeah." Nanake answered as they all stepped up in the ring.   
  
"Man that sucks... why?" He set some drums down as another person set the rest down.   
  
"Kinda hard to explain... Marty, you ready?" Nanake asked her guitarist.   
  
"Yeah... I just gotta plug in my amp." Marty answered.   
  
"I'm ready." Kima smiled.   
  
"Almost." Donatello murmured. Nanake smirked in a friendly fashion. He seemed to like mumbling, perhaps hoping nobody would hear him. She so did like her sensitive hearing.

The band was soon set up, and Tetsuo was ring-side with a smile on his face, ready to watch.

("Even though she's straying... so far away from me after the night at the club... I must be here for her to encourage her. Perhaps she'll come back to me... See that I'll never hurt her... Maybe... just maybe she will...")

Marty began with his small guitar solo and Nanake hummed with him until Donatello picked up the beat with his drums, and Kima played on her keyboard, in a flute or jug type voice. Nanake smiled and sang.

"*Lucky you were born that far away so

We could both make fun of distance*"

"LOOK! It's NANAKE!" Gohan shouted.

Krillin whooped down at the ring,

"YEAH! Go NANAKE!"

Nanake smiled and continued, swaying to the rhythm.

"*Lucky that I love a foreign land for

The lucky fact of your existance*"

Vegeta smirked down at her.

"*Baby I would climb the Andes soley

To count the freckles on your body*"

She smiled and kept singing, adding more to her dance... only she could feel his eyes on her. She turned, still singing...

"*Never could imagine there were only*"

Thier eyes locked on eachother's.

"*Ten million ways to love somebody*"

She snapped herself out of her trance and continued her show, bopping her hips about in her dance,

"*Le do le le le le...

Le do le le le lehh...

Can't you see...*"

She stood firm and swayed her fist in an uppercut fashion to the beat.

"*I'm at your feet*"

Piccolo stepped forward to see the show better.

"*Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near*"

She smiled and leaned forward teasingly as she sang the words,

"*And that's the deal my dear*"

Hoots, yells and whistles roared from the crowd. Vegeta glared at several of the men whooping not to far away.

"*Thereover, hereunder

You'll never have to wonder*"

Nanake bounced with the rhythm as she gestured to her ear and then bowed forward again, smiling at the audience,

"*We can always play by ear

And that's the deal my dear*"

Nanake whooped and laughed as she danced, preparing for the next verse.

She gestured to her lips,

"*Lucky that my lips not only mumble

They spill kisses like a fountain*"

She lightly trailed her fingers across her bosom and down to her stomach, finishing the phrase with a chuckle, and pointing to the audience,

"*Lucky that my breasts are small and humble

So you don't confuse them with mountains*"

The audience crowed, earning more glares from Vegeta after smirking at the phrase and gestures himself.

Nanake smiled and strutted forward,

"*Lucky I have strong legs like my mother

To run for cover when I need it.*"

She flirtingly gestured to her blue eyes by waving her hand in fronmt of them, letting her fingers slide across them before her gaze settled on Vegeta.

"*And these two eyes that for no other

The day you leave will cry a river*"

She looked away with a stab of guilt and continued, blushing a bit,

"*Le do le le le le

Le do le le le lehh...

At your feet...*"

She stood firm, and glared up at Vegeta, swaying her fist in an uppercut fashion once again,

"*I'm at your feet*"

Bulma and Chichi were dancing around in the stands, earning odd looks from the people around them. Master Roshi was watching Nanake intently,

"That's Nanake, huh? Nice... OUCH!"

Yamcha punched Roshi's side in a brotherly fashion towards Nanake.

"*Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together*"

She put her hands on her heart looking timid with a small smile on her lips, swaying to the music,

"*I'll be there and you'll be near*"

She then returned to her temptress attitude and sang,

"*And that's the deal my dear*"

Krillin smiled down at Nanake. 18 noticed this and punched him in the arm.

"Knock it off Krillin!"

"WHAT! I'm not doing anything!"

"*Thereover, hereunder

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

And that's the deal my dear*"

The music slowed and she trailed her fingers lightly aross her body,

"*Le do le le le lehh...

Le do le le le lehh...

Think out loud...

Say it again*"

Vegeta watched her with a longing in his eyes which he was a pro at hiding.

"*Le do le le le le

Tell me one more time

That you'll live...

Lost in my eyes*"

She stared up at Vegeta and he stared back before she went back to dancing.

"*Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together*"

Ophillia shouted

"ALRIGHT NANAKE! WOOHOO! SHOW EM' WHAT YER MADE OF!"

"*I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear*"

Nanake stepped in her choreagraphical chore,

"*Thereover, hereunder*"

Before she grinned and let her fist punched the air happily,

"*You've got me head over heels

There's nothing left to fear...

If you really feel the way I feel...*"

The music slows and she could only smile at the roaring crowd. She caught her breath as the cheering grew louder and she spoke into the microphone,

"Thank you." She gave the microphone back to the announcer and ran out, followed by her band and agent. A crew quickly cleared off the ring before the announcer brought Trunks and Mr. Satan out to fight.

The crowd cheered for an encore that wouldn't come, due to a time schedule, and Nanake and her band heaved, smiling, and catching their breathe at the beautiful hum of the crowd before Nanake left for the whirlpool bath.

("He saw me... Good God he saw me... There's no turning back now...") She blushed and smiled a bit.

"Vegeta..."

To Be Continued...

Well there you go folks! A happier chapter! Sorry it took so long, but would you rather I'd have screw it up and make it depressing? I can SO do that and I didn't want to do that to this story... SO... what do you think? Did that break make me lose my touch if I ever had one? I dunno... Well... be nice ok? Review and be darn well kind while doing so!


	9. The Draw

Hi all! Here's a good part! The DRAW! BWA HA HA! Well I hope you like this one! Chapter Nine!!!  
  
  
  
Forever  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: The Draw  
  
  
  
  
  
Naki and Ophillia floated over the two men in orange robes to get into the area where only qualifiers were allowed. Ophillia had Tetsuo by the arms, who was trying to not flip out being that he didn't like heights. They quickly slipped in and located Nanake finishing up a pasta dish.  
  
Naki dashed over to her mother and tackled her in a tight hug, knocking her over by surprise. nanake laughed and hugged her back.  
  
"That was quick! Did Ophie heal you?"  
  
"Yep!" Naki beamed up at Ophillia who was chuckled down at them.  
  
  
  
"Ready for the tournament Ophie?" Nanake smiled up at her best friend.  
  
"Yeah..." Ophillia answered, "But you make sure you don't go all GAGA when what's his name finds you out."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah..." Nanake giggled, sitting up with Naki, "I think I'm gonna go take a bath."  
  
"Me too! I want a whirl pool bath!" Naki crowed.  
  
"I'll pass... I need to make sure nobody finds you two here..." Ophillia eyed Tetsuo and Naki.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake felt a familiar power coming close and shuddered.  
  
"Let's hurry sweetheart..."  
  
"Okay mommy!" Naki got up and flew to the door to the whirl pool bath.  
  
Nanake quickly followed. But not quickly enough because the very person she was trying to escape from walked through the entrance and saw her just as she reached the door and entered the bath.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked and went to sit at the table. He, Goku and Gohan quickly devoured everything that was set in front of them whie the others watched, appalled.  
  
  
  
Nanake and Naki giggled as they splashed eachother playfully. Naki flew up and flared her ki, drying her off, but sending water spraying at her mother. Nanake laughed,  
  
"Hey now! Behave you!"  
  
"I'm going to go and find Goten!" Naki giggled as she went to get dressed.  
  
"Made a new friend?" Nanake smiled warmly.  
  
"Yeah..." Naki blushed, "He's cool."  
  
"Well... go and have fun."  
  
"Love you mommy! Bye!" Naki chirped as she finished dressing and rushed out the door.  
  
  
  
Outside, Naki ran smack into a hard set of legs.  
  
"OUCH! Sorry!" She looked up, rubbing her nose.  
  
Vegeta looked down at her and said nothing.  
  
"You... You look..." Naki stammered, staring up at him.  
  
"Like what?" Vegeta mused sacastically.  
  
"...Like a JERK you cheeky ASSHOLE! HMPH!" Naki sniffed and stomped off.  
  
Vegeta chuckled inwardly,  
  
("She's mine alright...") He then eyed the door with a devious grin on his face. He stealthly entered the bath with out making a noise and smirked at the relaxed woman with her back towards him. He quickly stripped so he was nude like her, and slipped into the warm circling waters.  
  
  
  
Nanake sighed happily as hot water lapped against her body. She smiled in content as every muscle in her body relaxed. Although, a senstrum within shot from the back of her mind as a familiar force pounded through her veins. She gasped as and shot open her eyes.  
  
"He's close... but where..." She began to look around when she shrieked when two gentle hands embraced her from behind.  
  
"Shhh..." he cooed, "Don't scream."  
  
"Vegeta... Let go. I mean it." She whispered shrilly.  
  
"Or you'll do what? I'm SO scared of you..." he snickered.  
  
Nanake kicked his side and dove for her pendant lying beside her fighting clothes. She whirled around and shoved the pendant in his face for hims to see. Before she could touch her other hand to it, Vegeta, annoyed, smacked it out of her hand, sending it sliding to the other side of the room. (((can just SEE you all cheering that the pendant plan finally faultered...))) Nanake gasped as his body pinned hers down, sitting upright in the pool. She flinched, squeezing her eyes shut, expecting him to do something brutal to her, but... nothing heppened. She opened them again to have her blue eyes become locked to ebony. He was staring intently at her, and leaned forward to kiss her, lazily closing his eyes. She squeaked and tried to get him off of her by pushing her hands against his chest, whimpering. A gruff voice stopped her,  
  
"Stop struggling woman! I'm not going to hurt you!" Vegeta ordered, taking her wrists in his hands and raising them a bit, away from them both. He leaned forward again and succeeded in stealing a kiss. He pulled back again and looked at her.  
  
"You've gotten stronger. I can feel it. You'll be participating in the tournament won't you now?"  
  
"Uhhm... yes. And so will you?"  
  
"Feh... Of course."  
  
Nanake stared at him and then replied,  
  
"You haven't changed much... have you...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She paused and then growled, averting her gaze from his,  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled and left the tub. She looked up at him as he began to dress and snapped.  
  
"Where are YOU going?!"  
  
"Why?" Vegeta smirked mockingly.  
  
"Every other time we've met, you've either tried to kill me, rape me, or both, and now you just leave?" she shouted incredulously.  
  
"It's almost time for the draw." he stated with a smirk as he pulled his last glove on, "See you there." And with that, he turned and left. Nanake grumbled some selective profanity after him andthen got out and dressed before leaving for the draw area.  
  
  
  
She put her cloak on and slid her hood over her head as she entered the draw area. She smiled as she saw Krillin, Goku, Piccolo, a tall teen who had to be Gohan, and noticed a teenage girl and a blond woman standing near them. Her smile faded when she saw Vegeta. She turned away a little to let shadows fall upon her face... which did little good, because now Vegeta recognized her power and knew the exact moment she entered, but left her alone for the time being.  
  
She saw the Supreme Kai and Kibito a ways away from them standing with Ophillia. She smiled and slunk over to them inconspicuosly.  
  
"Hello Nanake." The Supreme Kai smiled quietly, "I'm glad you all made it here safely. This was the Time Kai's doing?"  
  
"Yes." Nanake answered quickly, "Where is Majin Buu?"  
  
"Settle down, he will not appear for some time. We have to wait." He answered as he looked over at two suspicious men with the letter "M" on their foreheads.  
  
Ophillia, who was also wearing a hooded cloak, whispered to her hooded friend, "The draw should start within the minute. You scared?"  
  
"No." Nanake murmured dryly, and said nothing more.  
  
  
  
The announcer stood up and stated that it was time to begin the draw, and with that, the first fighter stepped forward; Ophillia  
  
"Wow... right away!" Ophillia raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
Nanake sat down against the wall away from everyone, closed her eyes and listened to the names and numbers the announcer spoke.  
  
"Number five goes to Ophillia!"  
  
There was a pause, and then,  
  
"Next is... Kibito!"  
  
  
  
"Nanake, I'm guessing?" She heard a familiar voice in front of her. Her eyes shot open and focused on a short man with black hair that just went to his ears. The face was all too familiar.  
  
"Krillin? Is that you?" A twisted smile quirked across her face.  
  
"Yup! You got it!" Krillin chuckled a bit.  
  
"Woah! Where ARE you under all that hair!" Nanake laughed, "It's really good to see you again!"  
  
"Yeah! Same here. It's been awhile. Nice job by the way."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're preformance."  
  
"Oh." She blushed, "Thanks."  
  
They both stopped talking when the announcer said, "Kibito is number twelve!" and then resumed their conversation.  
  
"Naki did really well! I can't believe how much of Vegeta she's got in here!" Krillin whispered, elbowing her playfully.  
  
"I know..." Nanake smiled.  
  
"So... you ready for the tournament?"  
  
"I guess..."Nanake answered as the announcer called,  
  
"And next up for the drawing is... ah... Krillin!"  
  
"Whoops!" Krillin stood up and looked in the announcer's direction, "Guess it's my turn..." He walked over to the bow an stuck his arm in. He chuckled as he dug around,  
  
"I hope my number's not too late in the match!"  
  
He pulled out a lime green ball with the number one on it.  
  
"What in the world did I do to deserve THIS?!" Krillin moaned. Nanake giggled behind her hands in the back.  
  
"It's time for The Great Saiyaman!"  
  
  
  
"Yes!" Gohan hissed triumphantly. He walked over to the box and dug out an eleven. "I'm number eleven... and that puts me up against... Kibito... Yikes!"  
  
Goku came up behind his son and put a hand on his shoulder,  
  
"He's a big guy, but remember: A true warrior fights with the mind."  
  
"Oh. Right. With the mind..." Gohan trailed off.  
  
Nanake listened and smiled inwardly,  
  
("Goku... still so righteous. How could you be any other way?")  
  
  
  
"And now we have... Miss Number 18?!"  
  
18 stepped forward and dug around in the box.  
  
"Is... Number 18 your REAL name?" The announcer drawled playfully.  
  
"My FATHER was pretty DULL." 18 droned with a bored expression and tone. She pulled out a ball that read "13." She tossed it in the air and walked away as the announcer dove to catch it,  
  
"Now I'm Number 13."  
  
Nanake giggled,  
  
("I've never see her before. I can feel that she's really strong.")  
  
"Shin's up next!" the announcer squeaked.  
  
  
  
"Right." The Supreme Kai smirked and approached the box and dug out his number, read it and smirked,  
  
"I'm number three."  
  
Goku and Piccolo watched Shin carefully as he walked back to Kibito's side.  
  
  
  
"Okay folks! Let's keep movin'! Got a lot of people waitin' out there... Next in line is... Spopovich!"  
  
  
  
There was a long pause and then a man in a mask and cape came trotting forward.  
  
"Coming! I'm Spopo..egh..ah... Here I am! I'm ready to draw now!"  
  
Nanake watchedthe funny caped man dig his short arm into the box.  
  
"Give me a good one." He chuckled.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but aren't you the one they call 'Mighty Mask?'" The announcer asked. The masked man looked up with a blanked look on him as a big burly man with an "M" on his head snatch him up by the hood and threw him a few yards away. The real Spopovich drew his number as the hooded man grumbled... oddly in three different voices,  
  
"I CAN'T believe this! We totally made FOOLS out of ourselves!"  
  
"Don't blame ME Trunks! THIS was all YOUR idea!"  
  
"Stop fighting you two!"  
  
"Shut up Naki! I still can't believe I let Goten bring you along!"  
  
"Shh! They'll hear us!"  
  
"This isn't going to work with THREE of us, Trunks!"  
  
"Well it's too late now! It's not my fault you brought your GIRLFREIND with!"  
  
"She's NOT my girlfriend!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
  
  
"You're number ten!" The announcer spoke to Spopovich.  
  
  
  
"Geez! Why didn't that big stupid oaf just answer him when he FIRST called his name?!" A voice came from the hooded man.  
  
  
  
"And next up for the drawing is... Nanake Kawaii!"  
  
  
  
A sensation shot through her, feeling like a cold hand clawing at her heart, as she bolted forward, hearing her name. She stood up and silently walked forward to the box, feeling all eyes upon her. Once she reached the box, she freed her head from her hood and dug her arm into the box. She heard murmurs behind her coming from familiar voices,  
  
"It's her!" Gohan's jaw dropped, "It's really her! After all this time! I STILL don't believe it!"  
  
"Nanake hasn't changed much since I last saw her." Goku spoke aloudXB¤°j¸¸B€  
  
"Ñ?‚[pic]ˆ"½à€  
  
"Ñ?‚[pic]ˆ"½à€  
  
"Ñ?‚[pic]ˆ"½à[?]x"»Ð‚[pic]ˆ"½à00-PÐàà- [?]8"ÑÀ‚@"ÑÀ0´[pic]Ä[pic]ì[pic]ì4[?]0[?]0[?]@[?]L |€,"¼@€"Ðà€"Ñ?‚8"Ï0[pic][pic]‚8"Ñp0[?]h[?]h‚8"Ñp([pic]$[pic]$[?],[?],‚H"Ñp‚@ "Ñp@[pic]`-[pic]|[pic]|[pic]Œ[pic]Œ- [?]"Ñp‚H"À?0´[pic]D@[pic]Ð[pic]ÐP[pic]ðH44PXXP¤ø`0¤`ÀäXøø`P„`‚[pic]"ÑÀ[?]ô" ÑÀ‚ü"ÑÀ[?]8"ÑÀ‚Œ"ÑÀ œœüü$[pic]Ô[pic]Ô,[?]¨[?]¨4Š€"¸ÀŠ€"¸ÀŠ€"¸ÀŠ€"¸À(ÔÔ[pic]"[pic]"‚x"¾x‚P"¾x8[pic] [pic][pic]è[pic]è‚x"m out of the hole in the box, and read the number on the ball in her hand quickly in her head before giving it to the announcer.  
  
"Nanake is number seven!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled inwardly before sitting in a shady corner to wait for his turn, ("I hope you last... I want to see how strong you've gotten as well Nanake...") He smirked and closed his eyes... waiting...  
  
  
  
"Goku! Your turn now!" The announcer waved to Goku, who smirked and stretched before approaching the box. He dug out a six and then read the board they wrote his name on,  
  
"I'm up against... Ophillia."  
  
Ophillia giggled and waved, smiling sillily and playfully. Goku blushed and sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
"Next up is... Videl!  
  
  
  
"Yes!" A firey and spirited teenage girl stepped forward from Gohan's side and dug into the box. She asked where her father, Mr. Satan, was,dug out her number and shrugged,  
  
"Cool! Nine!"  
  
"Hold it! Did she just say that Mr. Satan was her father?" Goku said, freaking out.  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan answered, "Keep it down OK?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't see the resemblence..." Krillin stared at her with a smirk, "SHE is quite the looker!"  
  
18 behind him glared down at him.  
  
"Really?" Gohan blushed, "I haven't noticed..."  
  
"You just throw on some of that charm," Krillin nudged him, "and I'm SURE she'll go out with you!"  
  
"SHUT UP KRILLIN! I DON'T LIKE HER! I NEVER SAID THAT I LIKED HER!" Gohan freaked out, waving his arms wildly in the air.  
  
Krillin chuckled, waving a hand, "Right."  
  
Nanake giggled from behind them.  
  
  
  
"Pintar... is number... two."  
  
  
  
Krillin grunted a "huh?" as he turned to look at the board. He saw his name next to Pintar's name and whooped for joy,  
  
"THAT'S my opponent?! And to think I was worried?!"  
  
Little earthquakes occured as the big fat Turkish man called Pintar stomped over to Krillin.  
  
"You the one they call Krillin?"  
  
He turned to the sasquatch-sized man as smiled,  
  
"Yep. That's me."  
  
"You may be a scrawny little thing, but I promise when we get in that ring, you're going to be screaming for your mommy!" Pintar taunted.  
  
"Yeah." Smirked Krillin, "Y'know... that the garbage I expected to come out of the mouth of an incompetant fighter... So if you could just go away now..." He turned, waved his hand, shooing the blob of a man away and sighed egotistically.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU BRAT!" Pintar fumed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta," The announcer called. Vegeta's eyes shot open. "you're next!"  
  
He stood up and padded over to the box. He dug around in it until he picked up a ball and brought it out into the light. Reading the number on it, he smirked. He turned and held the ball, number-side out in Nanake's direction for her to see with a cold, cruel, intimidating smirk on his face. Nanake gasped as she read the number on it: eight. And she was number seven.  
  
("No... No!")  
  
  
  
Krillin looked up at Nanake who looked like she was a deer about to be hit by a truck.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Dun dun dunnnn... (Yeah... I know you people who read the history page on my site saw it was s'posed to be the SECOND round that they fight... but I didn't feel like screwing up the flow of the story too much...) Isn't that a nice cliffhanger... I wonder ho'll win!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA! Well anyway... Next time, the draws finish and the fighting begins! See ya later! Review ok? And be nice!  
  
Thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker! Buh Bye! 


	10. Goku Vs. Ophillia

Hey all! I started writing this chapter the exact day I posted chapter nine! And I'm listening to a catchy song too! So hopefully without any interruptions, I'll be able to quickly post this either t'night or t'morrow morning! Bwa ha ha! Let's pray for some mad posting skills people! Heh heh heh... Well... anyway... Here's chapter ten!  
  
  
  
Forever  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Goku Vs. Ophillia  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake stared at Vegeta, and he smirked at her until all draws had finished. Afterwards, they entered the waiting area to prepare for their battles. Krillin and Pintar were up first, then it would be Piccolo, (who went by the name Majunior today,) and Shin. After them it was Ophillia and Goku, then Nanake and Vegeta, then Videl and Spopovich, then Gohan and Kibito, then 18 and Mr. Satan, and finally Yamuu and Mighty Mask, who had gotten suspisciously shorter... and that was it for the first round.  
  
She had completely zoned out, watching Krillin and the fat man walk out to the ring until she heard his voice next to her ear,  
  
"So... I'll get to see just how powerful you've become."  
  
She jumped, surprised and then quickly settled.  
  
"You know very well that you're stronger than me Vegeta... Stop trying to intimidate me more than bleakly possible."  
  
"Only bleakly?" She felt his breath on the back of her neck and shivered, "Oh I think more..."  
  
  
  
Krillin came back victorious. Piccolo and the Supreme Kai walked out to the ring while Pintar was carried away on a stretcher.  
  
  
  
"Stop it. Just stop" She stepped forward away from him only to have her arm seized by his strong, gloved hand. He pulled her back with enough force to allow her to trip backwards into his embrace. He held her there with his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent.  
  
"I'm not kidding, Vegeta..." Nanake warned.  
  
"You talk as if you could do anything about it." Vegeta said with no expression, keeping his eyes closed, inhaling her scent.  
  
Nanake opened her mouth to object, but only stuttering sounds came out. She began to feel helpless, as she had grown to hate to feel so. Vegeta only smirked silently at his triumph. She submitted a minute longer before mumbling,  
  
"Flash sphere."  
  
A huge, aqua sphere surrounded her and as quick as light, expanded, prying Vegeta away from her as she stepped away from him. He growled lowly and stepped forward to snatch her back, but the glare she gave him after whirling around to face him made him stop, grumble and walk to an opposite corner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo had forfeited... Perhaps he sensed something from the Supreme Kai. Did he know something about him after all? This made the Supreme Kai the victor, and Goku and Ophillia were next.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ophillia stepped onto the ring with Goku and they faced eachother a few paces away. Once the announcer started them, they both waited for the other to make the first move.  
  
  
  
("If he's not going to make the first move...") Ophillia glared at him, ("Then I will.")  
  
  
  
She flew fast towards him and when she was a few inches from him, she phased out. Goku followed her energy and dodged her attack coming from behind him. He leapt at her in his own attack which she too dodged. She flew at him, and a frenzy of punching, kicking, and blocking rallied between the two. It wasn't long before they slowly floated into the air and Goku pounded her to the floor with folded hands. Ophillia landed on all- fours and opened her eyes to see a drop of her sweat drip onto the tile below her nose.  
  
("He's strong... VERY strong. This isn't going to be easy...") She looked up at him and blasted upward. She phased out and back in in several places, trying to confuse him before landing a punch in his lower back. Goku quickly retaliated in a spin kick, sending her soaring away a few yards. She stopped herself in mid-air and hurled a pink kai blast at him, which he smashed upward, away from people, with his hand. When thesmoke cleared, they floated... staring at eachother.  
  
"You're not bad." She called to him.  
  
"You're pretty good too." Goku answered.  
  
"Don't think that I'm out of ideas!" Ophillia shouted as she charged another attack, "I've got plenty more!"  
  
"Good..." Goku murmured, "Don't think I'm done yet either..."  
  
  
  
Ophillia's hands swelled a magenta light that kept growing. She closed her eyes and spun a little in the air before whipping her hands down, palms facing Goku, sending the light speeding towards him. Goku smirked and prepared to smack this one away. He was suprised though, when the light disappeared right before it reached him. He looked around confused and spotted four smaller lights, flickering like fire, creating a four square foot square around him. The lights emitted a fuschia lighteneing and it flew to him quicker than he could dodge.  
  
Goku yelled in pain as he was electricuted. Soon he could get control of his body again and he burst free from the innocent colored torture.  
  
He sped at her and they engaged in another fast-moving fight, consisting of kicks, hits and blocks. Soon Ophillia was pummled to the floor again, but sprang back up to attack only to be knocked down again. This time she stayed and thought a bit before acting out her next stragety. Once in mind, she zoomed high into the sky in front of the sun, so goku wouldn't be able to see her. Once in the sun's camoflauge, she hurled several pink kai blasts at him down below. Goku could feel her attacks getting near and fast, so hedodged as many as he could without seeing. After a few close calls, he hurled his own couple kai blasts up, and soon enough after the last one, Ophillia came falling from the sky, looking like she had been hit by every one.  
  
Goku caught her and landed in the ring. Once he landed, Ophillia growled and fired a kai blast at his head. Goku phased out, dodging it, and causing her to fall flat on her back. She tried after that, but, she couldn't get up.  
  
("Damn... that last attack did me in! How could I be so stupid!")  
  
  
  
Goku stood over her and spoke,  
  
"Can you get up?"  
  
Ophillia grumbled lowly but finally shook her head.  
  
"I forfeit."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake watched in concern as Ophillia was carried off in a stretcher. Goku exited the ring and she gulped as it was her turn to go up... with Vegeta.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Here's MY "Long Awaited Fight!" BWA HA HA HA! Coming up next, that is... I've got a busier day t'morrow... don't know how much time I'll have to write it. *Phew!* School school school! And swiming practice! I need a break! Thankfully state is on the 15, 16 and 17 of March so after that I'll have a break and finallyhave time after school to write and work on my site! (Poor thing's being neglected!) Well anyway! You know the drill: Read, Review, Be Nice! In the meantime... I'm gonna sleep! G'night! 


	11. Harder, Better, Faster Stronger

Ok guys! THIS IS IMPORTANT! I know half of you don't ever read the stuff above the stories... (It's ok... sometimes I don't either...) But there's another Moulin Rouge Special I worked REALLY hard on after this chapter and I'd appreciate it if you'd review for that as well as the story. Got it? Review for both the chapter and special! Thanks! And now without further ado... CHAPTER ELEVEN!!!

Forever

Chapter Eleven: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

Nanake took a deep breath and stepped out onto the little stone road that led to the ring. Vegeta was by her side with a smirk on his face. Following his lead, they started to walk, making their way to the tiled ring. Neither said a word, but kept their gaze ahead of them.

Once they stepped up onto the ring, the announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium for them to begin, and they both immediately assumed fighting stance, which looked quite the same, except for Nanake's swaying form foot to foot as if in dance. Vegeta smirked and taunted,

"So go woman... Let's see just how powerful you've become."

Nanake growled, gritting her teeth and flew at him with great speed. He smirked and then phased out before she touched him, making her screech to a stop, almost losing her balance. She whirled around and glared at him, who had reappeared behind her. She tried again, with a punch, which he caught, spun out of her way and gave her a playful slap on the ass. She growled and spun around with an arm extended to smack him hard in the jaw, which he caught and yanked her against his hard body. He smirked down at her as he gave one of her breasts a quick fondle before she pushed herself away, enraged. She flew at him and he phased out and phased back in behind her, gently grabbing her arms and breathing in the scent of her hair. He pushed her forward and chuckled evilly. 

Bulma fumed in the crowd,

"I KNOW Vegeta likes to toy with his opponents, but does he have to go THIS far?"

"What do you mean?" Chichi sipped her soda.

"Well look at what he's doing!!!" Bulma shouted, "All that touching and grabbing- well you'd almost think he'd be interested in her! We're s'posed to be married in three months!"

"Calm down, sheesh..." Yamcha rolled his eyes.

She leapt at him with a kick, he caught her leg, and hurled her up into the air.

The audience let out "ooo's" and woahs" as their gaze followed Nanake's body. 

He flew up after her and she hurled a ki blast down at him. He dodged it and snatched her arm, raising it high up. She hung there with him holding onto just her arm, staring horrified into his smirking face. A second later, he let go of her arm long enough for him to pummel her to the ground with folded hands, though not hard enough to do any real damage.

She landed hard on all fours, stunned and cringing.

("I'm NOT giving up! I CAN'T! I won't let him beat me like this!")

Vegeta's feet appeared in her range of view. She gasped and looked up to see his twisted grin. He chuckled down upon her and her anger flared once again. While still on the floor, she flung her leg around and tripped him. Before she could carry her attack any further, he had phased out again and phased back in behind her. He put his arms around her neck and put her in a loose, but strong chokehold and chuckled softly in her ear,

"You've gotten better... But you know you can't beat me..."

"That may be... but I'm..." She said through gritted teeth as she struggled to get free, "I'M not going down without a fight! You can COUNT on that!"

"Goody... more fun for me." He licked her cheek.

She let out an enraged cry as she fought him harder, clawing at his arm in a failing attempt to pry it off her neck. She had only one idea to free herself, and feeling desperate, she used it. She let out a piercing scream as her hair shot up into a golden yellow color and her eyes turned an aqua hue. She flexed and broke free of his hold, stumbling a few feet away. She whirled around and glared at him malevolently. He only stared in disbelief for a few moments before his usual smirk crept across his face.

"So..." he drawled, stepping towards her a pace, "You've managed to achieve the level of the legendary Super Saiyan. I must say, I AM impressed."

She only glared, saying nothing.

"I suppose you think you have the advantage now, don't you?" He chuckled, taking another step, "Hm? Do you? Well all your hopes of winning are about to fly away my pet."

He barely flinched as his ebony hair went yellow and his eyes an aqua color.

"Still think you might have a chance?" He smirked even more, watching her forehead start to sweat. She backed away a couple steps as he continued, "Let's see. Come on now... I'm waiting!"

Her scowl had turned to an attempted hidden look of fear. This earned her another smirk from Vegeta.

"Aw. What's the matter girly? Scared? Terrified? Ready to call it quits? That's too bad. I had hoped you might have grown out of running away." He laughed at her. She cringed, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut in a furious growl before she shouted,

"PLANET VEGETA HOMING!!! _SURROUND_!!!!!"

Vegeta's smirk disappeared as a little, blue, transparent sphere grew from her pendant into a humongous dome that covered the entire ring around them. Vegeta looked back at her just as she landed a punch in his jaw, sending him flying backward into the wall of the sphere. He roared in pain as he was electrocuted. He tried to control his energy to get himself unstuck from the wall, but something seemed to be blocking his mind. He continued to growl and hiss in agony until he felt two hands roughly yank him forward and he fell face down on the floor. He growled, enraged and stood up. He smirked and spoke lowly,

"You may have just made the biggest mistake of your life, Nanake." He wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

He paused before howling, raising his power level rapidly. He hunched his back, bent his knees, and clenched his fists as yellow electric currents swam through his body. He had went a level beyond the Super Saiyan.

*Work it harder

Make it better

Do it faster

Make's us stronger

More than ever

Hour after

Our work is

Never over*

Nanake backed away from him, shuddering from the power she felt.  
("He's too strong! How can he achieve such power?")

He stepped forward, causing her to fall backward, afraid. She scrambled back to her feet. He chuckled cruelly,

"Ready to have another go at it?"

"Ahh-ahh..." She stammered, backing away again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He phased out.

Her eyes quickly searched around but found nothing. Suddenly he phased back in behind her and kicked her in the back sending her flying. She flipped in mid-air and stopped herself before she hit the wall. He phased out and back in above her and pummeled her to the ground with folded hands. She landed flat on the floor but sprang up again only to be knocked down again. She laid still on her back, cringing with her eyes squeezed shut. When she opened them, Vegeta was smirking down at her. He straddled her on her hips and landed a few punches in her stomach. Saliva flew from her mouth as her screams were drowned out in her coughs. After a few more punches, he got off of her and stood over her again. Nanake used a little of her energy to heal herself enough to get up but not enough to tire her out of Super Saiyan form. She stood and glared at him. He leapt at her, but she flew up to the top of the sphere, and clung to the top of it, on all fours like a bat, touching it lightly enough so it wouldn't electrocute her. The sphere worked in a way where only if you were forced onto it with enough force to penetrate it, it would retaliate in electrocution. Vegeta flew up after she and fired a ki blast straight at her. She leapt away from it, dodging it as it struck the barrier, emitting sparks of electricity. Some stray sparks fell on Nanake and zapped some of her energy, making her scream out in pain and fall a bit. Vegeta smirked as his opportunity fell closer to him. Once she was within reach, he punched her hard in the gut and kicked her hard into the wall of the sphere.

Nanake shrieked in pain as the electric vibes surged into and through her body. She felt herself growing weaker and weaker. Vegeta landed and watched her suffer. She screamed louder as the pain intensified and tears snuck out of her eyes that tried to hard to hold them in by squeezing shut. Soon sobs escaped her mouth and dominated the screaming. This went on for a few more minutes until her voice was silenced and her hair turned back to it's ebony color and the sphere disappeared as she fell forward, flat on her face.

Vegeta knelt next to her and wiped the tears from her face. The announcer came forward and checked her pulse. Vegeta stood and glared at him for daring to touch what was his.

"She's still alive, but out cold." He announced, "So that makes Vegeta the winner!"

He stood proudly and let the audience drink him in. But when two men in orange robes arrived with a stretcher and began to lift Nanake onto it, he snapped at them.

"DON'T touch her."

The two men nearly jumped out of their skins. They stammered, trying to explain, 

"B-but sir! We're only going to take her to-"

"QUIET!" He snarled, "You'll not be taking her ANYwhere."

He lifted her up in his arms, cradling her a bit.

Tetsuo watched from the stands.

"Nanake... Good God, how can you love this man who hurts you like this?"

Vegeta bent his head down a little and kissed her gently. Nanake stirred, and moaned,

"V-Vegeta...?"

He smirked lightly.

"What..." She looked around, "What happened?"

He chuckled and said, "You won."

"What?" She murmured, "That's not true..."

"Sure it is." He spoke, with a gentle smirk on his face.

"Don't know why you're lying... But... I'm glad I'm with you again..." She said, slurring a bit, "...Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"Did I do well?"

"Yes." He smiled, "Now go to sleep."

She gave him a weak smile before snuggling against him and drifting out of consciousness. Vegeta smirked gently down at her and carried her out of the ring. All eyes were on him as he disappeared into the little building where the other fighters waited, and the rest of the Z-Fighters watched him carry her in and sit down on her bench, cradling her a bit.

Bulma and Tetsuo froze, stunned and silenced. Bulma looked as though she were about to cry, and Tetsuo looked like he had lost his whole world. Vegeta smiled, closing his eyes, and cradled his beloved, unaware... or perhaps not caring of the hearts breaking elsewhere.

To Be Continued...

There ya go people! They're together again! *cheers* WHOO HOO!!! But don't think for a minute that it's done yet! Nope! We've got a mission to finish! They were sent here to help the Supreme Kai destroy Majin Buu right? Right. So keep reading! Well anyway! Here's the REALLY cool special I worked SO hard on! (I finally get to put it up! WHoo hoo!) Read and review both the chapter and special please... (And for gosh sakes be nice!) 

~Moulin Rouge Special Two!~

(Scene: Tetsuo and the gang are in a bar/dance floor. Vegeta and Nanake are together. Bulma is alone at home. I'm telling you now this will be abstract. And so you know what's going on... Goku is trying to make us see what Tetsuo is feeling, so he and Chichi act out a story in a Tango dance. The songs that Goku and Tetsuo sing are different, but they harmonize each other.)

Goku: (descending a staircase) "We have our dance!"

(everyone watches Goku. Tetsuo looks up from his several drinks at the bar, in tears)

(piano player starts playing piano)

Goku: (at the violinist) "Tell us the story!"

Goku: (gestures to Chichi, jokingly) "Of a prostitute!"

(Chichi smirks playfully and descends the stairs towards him)

Goku: (staring at Chichi with a serious look) "And a man... who falls in love... with her..."

(Tango music begins as Chichi joins Goku on the dance floor. They circle.)

Goku: "First... there is... desire."

(Goku and Chichi stare each other down, still circling each other)

Goku: "Then... passion."

(Goku and Chichi embrace lustfully)

(Meanwhile, Vegeta kisses Nanake savagely)

(At the dance, Chichi, acting to the "story" they're performing, reaches for another man behind Goku's back. Goku sees.)

Goku: "Then... suspicion!" (grabs Chichi's wrist. Chichi looks at him desperately as they dance.)

Goku: (with a look of anger and torture on his face) "Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal! When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust!"

(They dance, frantically)

Goku: "When there is no trust, there is NO LOVE!"

(The dance between them becomes even more intense. Chichi looks even more desperate and frantic.)

Goku: "JEALOUSY!"

(Krillin looks up and over to the dance with a hurtful, saddened look on his face.)

Goku: "YES! Jealousy..."

(Puar looks over to them with a concerned, saddened look on his face, also portraying hurt.)

Goku: "Will drive you..."

(His voice, echoes as he releases Chichi and walks away, enraged.)

Goku: (grasping the sides of his heads, almost insane, walking away) "...MAD!"

(Several men surround Chichi; Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, 17, and Nappa)

(Yamcha is the first to take Chichi and dance with her, acting out an affair)

Goku: (sings, watching them, angered and hurt,) "*Ro-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oxanne.*"

(Yamcha and Chichi dance, embraced in a lustful position)

(Vegeta peels off Nanake's dress)

Goku: "*You don't have to put on that red light.*"

(Chichi is passed off to 17, who grasps her body savagely.)

Goku: "*Walk the streets for money... You don't care if it is wrong, or if it's right.*"

(17 and Chichi dance, with heated expressions of lust and passion on their faces, as 17's hands explore her body.)

Goku: (Circles them, though at a distance, but still watching, hurtful,) "*Ro-o-o-oxane.*"

(Chichi is then passed off to Tien, who holds her close with a serious expression on his face, looking down at her. He kisses her passionately, dragging her away. Goku looks hurtful as they pass him, and reaches a hand out towards her.)

Goku: "*You don't have to wear that dress tonight.*"

(Nappa joins in and explores Chichi's body from behind her, as Tien kneels before her, exploring her lower body.)

(Vegeta tosses her dress to the side. Takes off his shirt and throws that to the side as well)

Goku: "*Ro-o-o-o-oxanne.*"

(Chichi is passed off to Piccolo who holds her passionately against him, her back against his chest, and breathes in her scent, before whirling her around and sucking her neck.)

Goku: "*You don't have to sell your body to the night.*"

(Piccolo locks his lips against Chichi's in a tight kiss as he lays her down upon the ground.)

(Vegeta lays upon Nanake)

(Tetsuo stands up from the bar as other men and women go out there to dance. He walks towards the stairs)

Tetsuo: "*His eyes... upon your face...*"

(Vegeta stares into her eyes in heated passion, Nanake, panting, stares back.)

Tetsuo: "*His hand...upon your hand...*"

(Nanake's hand searches for Vegeta's hand until she finds it. Their hands join together as they rock in a steady rhythm.)

Tetsuo: (With an angered look, and a tear in his eye) "*His lips... caress your skin...*"

(Vegeta kisses her along the jaw line and down her neck, to her breasts, and down her stomach.)

Tetsuo: (just reaching the stairs, sees all the people dancing erotically and intense. Sings louder as if in pain.) "*It's more than I can stand!*"

Goku: "*Ro-o-o-oxanne.*"

Tetsuo: (A determined, hurt, saddened, and lost look on his face as he walks down the aisles of dancing couples) "*Why does my heart cry*

(Bulma stuffs Vegeta's clothes in a suitcase, sobbing angrily)

Goku: "*Roxanne*"

(Vegeta, in a tux, and Nanake in a red dress, appear with the rest of the dancing couples, as a couple. (Like I said, abstract.))

Tetsuo: (Still walking through the aisles,) "*Feelings I can't fight.*"

(Chichi and Goku meet at the top of the stairs, hold hands, and survey the scene with a look of hurt and concern on their faces.)

(Vegeta and Nanake dance in sync with all the other couples. Their dance is intense and passionate. They look deeply into each other's eyes, never averting as they dance with their noses and foreheads almost touching.)

Tetsuo: (Still walking. A tear slides down his face.) "*You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me*" (Just seeing Nanake and Vegeta dancing in line along with the others. Walks towards them.) "*And please... Believe me when I say... I love you.*"

(Bulma hurls the suitcase full of Vegeta's clothes out the window, goes back inside in pain and anguish, sobbing.)

(There is a long pause as the violinist and pianist go into and interlude. Goku sighs and looks at Chichi. Chichi looks up at him.)

(Vegeta kisses Nanake, and Tetsuo turns and walks towards the door. The music becomes intense and desperate again)

Goku: (Hurt and desperate, extending a hand towards Chichi, who walks down the stairs) "*Roxanne*"

Tetsuo: (leaves the dance floor) "*Why does my heart cry?*"

Goku: "*You don't have to put on that red light*"

Tetsuo: (reaches the door, crying and singing) "*Feelings I can't fight*"

Goku: "*Roxanne*"

(Vegeta and the men, dip their partners, looking hungrily into their eyes)

Goku: (Almost crying, himself, gesturing, almost pleadingly at Nanake and Vegeta,) "*You don't have to do your hair tonight*"

(Vegeta and Nanake tango even more erotic and intense)

Goku: "*Roxanne*"

Tetsuo: (Walks into the cold night alone) "*You're free to leave me...*"

(Bulma rips curtains from the wall in insane rage, unable to stop the tears and sobbing)

Tetsuo: "*But just don't deceive me, and please...*"

(The dancers all do dramatic dance movement, snapping their bodies in a direction and freezing for moments in unison to the intense Tango music.)

Tetsuo: (Completely in tears now.) "*Believe me when I say, I love you.*"

(Tetsuo looks back into the doorway and into the dance floor as another interlude begins. He sees Nanake freeze in Vegeta's arms, her back against his chest. Vegeta is licking her neck lustfully. Nanake looks at Tetsuo. He looks back with a shred of hope in his eyes that she will tear away from Vegeta and run to his arms. The violins play intensely again as Vegeta's gaze follows hers to a broken Tetsuo standing outside, smirks, and bites down into her neck, where he did before, strengthening their bond, reawakening her passion and love for him and him only. Nanake gasps with lust dripping from the sound of her voice as her back arches. Vegeta's arms wraps around her waist and pulls her against him roughly.)

Goku: (looks away sadly) "*Roxanne.*"

Tetsuo: (breaks down) "*Why does my heart cry*"

(The people keep dancing, ignoring Vegeta kissing her savagely and dragging her into private room.)

Tetsuo: (watches her disappear into the other room, extending a hand towards her in tears) "*Feelings I can't hide*"

(Vegeta throws Nanake to the bed, who breathes heavily, looking up at him with a hungry look in her eyes.)

Tetsuo's Voice: "*Why does my heart cry*"

(Dancers still tango across the dance floor. Vegeta hurriedly removes his tuxedo and Nanake claws at her dress in a rush to free herself from it.)

Goku's Voice: "*Roxanne*"

(Vegeta throws all of his clothes in a pile beside the bed and quickly disposes his mate of her under garments after she tosses her dress away.)

Tetsuo's voice: "*Feelings I can't fight*"

(Piccolo dances intensely and passionately with Chichi.)

Goku's voice: "*You don't have to wear that dress tonight*"

(Vegeta lays upon Nanake. Their eyes are locked on one another.)

Tetsuo: (screaming in the center of the dance floor, the dancing couples all around him.)

"*Why!*"

(Bulma shrieks in pain and sadness, not able to take it anymore.)

Vegeta: (devilishly licking her shoulder, takes up Tetsuo's song) "*...does my heart cry?*"

Goku: (In tears of anguish and pain, watching the act of affair, played out by Piccolo and Chichi on the dance floor) "*Roxanne*"

Vegeta: (Slides lower on her body, kissing his way down, singing Tetsuo's song, sarcastically with a cruel smirk on his face): "*Feelings I can't hide.*"

(dancers' tango becomes more erotic and painful expressions settle upon them all as they act in this scene as well. Tetsuo screams in pain and insanity. Goku screams in tears and insanity. Vegeta chuckles cruelly and moves lower. Nanake moans softly.)

Goku: (screaming in tears and agony,) "*ROXANNE*" (Simulates breaking Chichi's neck, which Chichi plays along with.)

(Bulma stands on the railing on her balcony, ready to jump, her face stained with tears.)

(Nanake screams out in pleasure and Chichi lies "lifeless" on the dance floor. A crowd surrounds her.)

(Blackness.)

End.

Well? What do you think? This could either be sad, funny, or both, depending whether you read it with the music or not and how serious you take it. I wrote this parody special to emphasize on Tetsuo's pain and heartbreak. Please people take it seriously. This wasn't meant to be funny. Too bad I had to make you feel sad for Bulma. Blech! Oh well. I REALLY hope you liked this one! Review about this special as well as the story please because I REALLY worked hard on this even though it might be abstract, confusing and fast-moving. Thank you.


	12. One

Hey guys! What's up?! Well I was proud of my last chapter... so I took a break! Now isn't that nice... heh heh heh... AHEM! Well this one revolves completely around Nanake and Vegeta. ((can see you all whooping for joy)) But unfortunately this one is a songfic chapter. ((can hear you all groaning)) Yes. Another one of THOSE. Sorry. But it's also introducing a new character! (Hooray for Alison!) And without further ado... Chapter 12!!!  
  
  
  
Forever  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: One  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta cradled Nanake in his arms as she slept. He would wait awhile to wake her up and make her heal herself. He closed his eyes and held her close to him as he continued to cradle her sleeping body.  
  
  
  
*Some say love  
  
It is a river  
  
That drowns  
  
The tender reed*  
  
  
  
He smirked a little as the realization sunk in. He had her again. He was holding her. It felt so good to posses her once again.  
  
  
  
*Some say love  
  
It is a razor  
  
That leaves  
  
Your soul to bleed*  
  
  
  
He nuzzled his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent. He whispered,  
  
"You're mine again. And this time, you'll stay. Forever."  
  
  
  
*Some say love  
  
It is a hunger  
  
An endless, aching need*  
  
  
  
Nanake stirred and opened her eyes. Vegeta looked down at her into her eyes and she returned his gaze.  
  
  
  
*I say love  
  
It is a flower  
  
And you,  
  
It's only seed*  
  
  
  
Vegeta smiled and murmured,  
  
"You should heal yourself."  
  
Nanake smiled back warmly and nodded. She closed her eyes and began the healing process. Her body glowed a light blue color as Vegeta held her closely again, closing his eyes, giving her some of his energy.  
  
  
  
*It's the heart  
  
Afraid of breaking  
  
That never  
  
Learns to dance*  
  
  
  
She shuddered as her healing process ceased and she was fully recovered. Even with Vegeta's energy as a gift, she was still worn out. Vegeta kissed her forehead and stood up with her in his arms.  
  
  
  
*It's the dream  
  
Afraid of waking  
  
That never  
  
Takes the chance*  
  
  
  
Gohan watched Vegeta stand up with her in his arms. He never trusted him with her. He knew she was always hurt by him. And now he understood the whole bond process, so that was why she had been in love with him then, and he knew that Vegeta would restrengthen the bond sooner or later if Nanake didn't escape. He knew that wasn't fair that she didn't have the choice. He hated the thought of his childhood friend getting hurt again. But he softened a bit when he saw how happy she seemed and decided against doing anything drastic for the moment and continued to watch them out of the corner of his eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
*It's the one  
  
Who won't be taken  
  
Who cannot seem to give*  
  
  
  
Trunks, on Goten's shoulders under the mask and cape, watched his father stand, cradling the woman he had defeated. He watched his father kiss her on the forehead. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He had never seen his mother recieve such tender care and affection from his father. He didn't even know who this woman was.  
  
("Why is dad kissing her? Why doesn't he ever kiss mom? Who IS she and why is she so important to him?")  
  
He watched with innocent sadness in his eyes.  
  
  
  
*And the soul  
  
Afraid of dying  
  
That never  
  
Learns to live*  
  
  
  
Nanake looked up at him again with the last of her distrust flickering in her eyes. Vegeta smirked warmly and carried her out of the waiting area and into the sunlight. He walked a ways away from the entrance and then layed her down on the grass. Nanake glared up at him accusingly and he chuckled,  
  
"Don't worry woman. Lie still."  
  
He put a hand over her heart and gave her more of his energy, but not enough to drain himself. Soon she could sit up and she leaned against the brick wall. She smiled meekly up at him as he slid down next to her against the wall.  
  
  
  
*When the night  
  
Has been too lonely  
  
And the road  
  
Has been too long*  
  
  
  
Someone short and innocent watched him put a hand over hers. The little one smiled, but stayed in the shadows.  
  
  
  
*And you think  
  
That love is only  
  
For the lucky  
  
And the strong*  
  
  
  
Nanake looked into his eyes as he inched closer to her. He kissed her lips gently.  
  
  
  
*Just remember  
  
In the winter  
  
Far beneath  
  
The bitter snow*  
  
  
  
Vegeta pulled her head down against his chest and closed his eyes, stroking her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes as well. The little one watching in the shadows looked at them, starry-eyed.  
  
"Just like a story book" She smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Lies the seed  
  
That with the sun's love  
  
In the spring  
  
Becomes the rose*  
  
  
  
She tiptoed out of the shadows. and into the light. She continued sneaking up to them until she stood in front of them in the soft grass. She watched them sit in silence and peace until she cleared her throught lightly and spoke meekly.  
  
"E-excuse me..."  
  
Vegeta's eyes were the first to shoot open, only his weren't kind like Nanake's. He glared at the tiny child. Nanake's jaw dropped and she sat up abruptly.  
  
"You're... you're..."  
  
"Yes. You remember me?" The child spoke, smiling, "Well not me... but how the rest of us looked. We all look the same until we gain our independance and ability to age once leaving the temple."  
  
"You're a Time Child!"  
  
"Yes. Do you remember me at the ceremony? I crawled in your lap after you were dubbed a Time Warrior."  
  
"I remember." She smiled and knelt next to the tiny child.  
  
"Nanake. My name is Flute. The Time Kai gave it to me. She thinks I might be able to help you on your mission. Now if I ever return to the Temple, it will be with you... unless you don't need me. Otherwise... I'll grow and age outside of the Time Temple. I'll die someday, yes... but it will be worth the adventure."  
  
"Oh..." Nanake smiled warmly at her new friend and stood up.  
  
"After I've spent more time out of the temple with you... I'll develope a personality. A unique one. An independant one. I'll also grow to look different than my sisters."  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Vegeta shouted. He stood up and crossed his arms, letting his shadow loom over the her.  
  
  
  
She stared up at him like a deer in the headlights.  
  
  
  
"You're barging in on a time where you're NOT welcome... little girl."  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Nanake's mouth snapped shut and she lowered her eyes to the ground. Flute looked at Nanake and then glowered up at Vegeta.  
  
"Aren't you s'posed to respect her? Aren't you s'posed to love her? You shouldn't talk that way to her!"  
  
"What would you know you little frost-bitten looking thing?! You said yourself you've lived in the middle of nowhere all your life."  
  
Flute's eyes flashed and Vegeta flinched, grasping his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"What in the..." he grunted. After a few seconds, the pain stopped. Flute giggled. "What did you do?!"  
  
"I unleashed pain in your arm. But don't worry, Vegeta... that's the peak of my powers. Although by being around you all I'll learn and grow. I'm allowed to copy one species' abilities and then I'll learn them."  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta grunted and turned away. Nanake touched his face and smiled up at him. He glared at her and then melted into a soft smirk. He embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Flute smiled up at the two of them. Naki sat on the straw roof of the waiting area and giggled, watching them.  
  
  
  
"Father..."  
  
  
  
Nanake wasn't paying enough attention to the world around enough to hear her daughter's whisper. Vegeta's eyes shot open and raised to see his daughter perched upon the roof. He smirked up at her, and she did the same, giving him one of the same. Trunks watched secretly from the door, enraged that his was showing affection to some strange woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Sorry about the crappy ending... I didn't know how to continue it or end it so there it is. Looks like Trunks isn't going to take Nanake and Vegeta's relationship easily. Bulma won't be too peachy either. But we have a new friend... Flute! If you want a picture of Flute. I'll send it. She's rather cute when she's little and I recommend seeing it. Next up... Spopovitch and Videl fight... And you know what that means... Oh and sorry about the long gap. I didn't mean to take so long... I'm suffering from writers block. And when that happens I work on something else. I started an outline for a Star Wars crossover I'm thining about... But I might now write it. Depends on how I feel. Well... I hope you're all still reading this after the gappy updates. I'm sorry! Come back and read please! Well anyway... Read and Review and be nice! Thanx for reading!!! 


	13. Warriors of Evil

Okay! I'm trying to make a comeback here! Fighting writer's block is tough! Even with an outline... Well... here's hoping this chappy'll be interesting!  
  
  
  
Forever  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Warriors of Evil  
  
  
  
  
  
Naki leapt from the roof and onto her father's shoulders. Nanake jumped back in surprise and then giggled.  
  
"You're HAIR'S too big, daddy!" Naki giggled, patting down his spiked hair. Vegeta chuckled and grabbed her off of his shoulders, turning her upside down.  
  
"You little midget!" He glared at her face, hiding his smirk.  
  
"Feather-duster!"  
  
He howled with laughter and dropped her. She floated back up before she hit the ground and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him, eye to eye.  
  
"Come on you two." Nanake chuckled, walking back into the waiting area. Vegeta smirked and set Naki down, ruffling her hair with his massive hand, messing it up.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
He walked after Nanake, chuckling.  
  
Naki straightened her hair and smiled at Flute, who was still standing quietly on the grass. "C'mon!"  
  
She took Flute's hand and led her into the waiting area.  
  
  
  
Flute looked around after entering the area and her eyes fell upon Piccolo. ("Wow... He looks like...")  
  
She timidly wandered in front of him and just stared up at him. Piccolo looked down at her and stared back. "What is it?"  
  
Flute put on a childish little scowl-like face and asked, "Are you related to the Time Kai? You've got pointy ears like Me, Time Kai and Ophillia... So are you?"  
  
Piccolo stood, staring dumbly down at the little blue time-child.  
  
Nanake giggled and knelt next to her, putting as hand on her shoulder, "Piccolo is from the planet Namek, Flute."  
  
"Namek?" Flute retorted, "That spooky planet full of gender-less things? Hah!"  
  
"WHAT IS THAT S'POSE TO MEAN?!" Piccolo roared.  
  
"I think I'm gonna like this kid..." Vegeta snickered.  
  
Piccolo cringed, growling down at the little girl with clenched fists. Nanake took Flute's hand and put it in Naki's, shoving them both nervously out of the door where they had entered, "Naki... why don't you take Flute and go play or something..." she chuckled.  
  
Krillin chuckled at Flute as her and Naki left and then spoke to Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo, calm down. She's just a kid."  
  
"Rrrrr... Little brat..." Piccolo grumbled.  
  
Gohan approached Nanake and tapped her on the shoulder, timidly. "Nanake?"  
  
Nanake turned around and smiled. "And who is this...? Gohan?"  
  
Gohan blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Heh heh heh... Yeah..."  
  
"You've grown up so much..." She mused ruffling his hair, "You're sure not a kid anymore!"  
  
"You've done some changing too, Nanake..." Goku called over to her.  
  
Nanake looked to Goku and blushed a little. She bowed respectfully. "G-Goku... Thank you. I never forgot the advice you gave me from the start... Never give up."  
  
Goku smiled at her. Vegeta scowled dangerously at Goku and then put his hands possesivly on Nanake's shoulder's. "Okay Kakarrot. Enough."  
  
Goku was about to reply when they heard a scream from the ring. Gohan rushed to see Videl getting her head squeezed against the tiled floor of the ring. "VIDEL!!!"  
  
Videl screamed as her head pounded and her skull started to bend. Spopovitch laughed as he pressed harder.  
  
"He's KILLING her!" Nanake gasped, stepping forward, "We have to help her!"  
  
Vegeta's grip tightened on her shoulders, keeping her put. "Stay. He won't kill her. If he kills her, he'll be disqualified."  
  
Nanake's looked up at Vegeta, back at the shrieking Videl and then to Gohan, shaking with anger.  
  
"Hey- NO! No Gohan. You're NOT going out there!" Goku said firmly to his son.  
  
"Videl... I'll KILL him!" Gohan spoke through clenched teeth. He began to transform to his Super Saiyan form as his red cape snapped from his shoulders.  
  
Videl screeched as she felt something in her head snap and Gohan lost it. He went Super Saiyan level two and dashed out towards the ring.  
  
"ENOUGH Spopovitch!" Yamu shouted, next to the ring, "Stop playing around. We have work to do."  
  
Gohan skid to a stop as Spopovitch kicked Videl out of the ring. His hair turned black again and he bent next to Videl, all the while glaring at Spopovitch.  
  
Nanake looked at The Supreme Kai after hearing Yamu's words. He nodded solomnly to her. "It begins here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Videl was carried of to the hospital area by Gohan. Afterwards, Goku recieved Sensu beans from Koren using his instant-transmition technique to travel to Koren's tower and back. Gohan delivered the Sensu bean to Videl and made it back in time for his match with Kibito.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
What's Yamu and Spopovitch's plans? Find out next time when Gohan and Kibito have their fight. Hey sorry about the long wait guys... but I've been working on my site, and plus I've had problems with our internet connection, plus problems with my boyfriend and parents. Grrr... People suck. Well... I'll tell you now that I'm working on getting the Saiyan Saga up on my site, (www.nanakeblue.mainpage.net) rather than this... Hey... think I should post the Saiyan Saga on FF.Net? Hmm. Well I've got five or six episodes up on my site already... tell me what you think of them and I'll think about it. 


	14. Kicked into Gear

Okay... here we go again... /\ /\  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Kicked into Gear  
  
  
  
Gohan returned from Videl's hostpital room after delivering her a Senzu bean. He then walked out to the ring with Kibito for their match. Soon after, Videl rushed in to see his match. The Supreme Kai looked at Nanake, and she looked back at him. Supreme Kai smiled at her and nodded as he stepped forward.  
  
"It is time."  
  
The Z-Fighters turned to look at Supreme Kai as he stood in front of them.  
  
"Soon now, Gohan is going to be attacked by two men. But don't worry, he'll be fine. I must advise you to not interfere no matter what happens."  
  
"But... why?" Goku asked.  
  
"You think you can tell ME what to do? Who do you think you are?!" Vegeta growled at him.  
  
Flute stomped over to Vegeta and growled up at him. "You disrespectfull FLY! That's NO way to talk to the SUPREME KAI!"  
  
Everyone but Nanake, Piccolo, Naki, Flute, and the Supreme Kai himself had a look of shock sweep over their faces.  
  
"SHIN?!" Goku stammered, "YOU'RE the Supreme Kai?"  
  
  
  
Kibito spoke calmly to Gohan. "Gohan. I am curious to see your Super Saiyan powers. Show them to me. We may be able to use them."  
  
"Wha...?" Gohan stammered, "What do you mean 'We may be able to use them?'"  
  
"Please Gohan, just show me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake looked at the Supreme Kai. "This adventure will take a dramatic turn at this moment... won't it?"  
  
The Supreme Kai turned and smiled at her gently. "I believe in you, Nanake. You are an excellent Time Fighter."  
  
Nanake blushed and looked down. "Thank you... but will it be enough...?"  
  
Vegeta saw Nanake blush and the Supreme Kai looking straight at her. He grunted annoyed and stood protectively in front of her. The Supreme Kai chuckled softly behind his hand in amusement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ergh.... This is gonna get me kicked outta school!" Gohan growled as he powered up. Soon he went Super Saiyan, and then ascended Saiyan. The crowd was silent as the ring rattled and tiles floated up as his power rose. After he finished, he smirked arrogantly at Kibito.  
  
"Hey. This enough for ya? Wanna see what happens when I put this to good use?" He taunted.  
  
Kibito stared, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nanake stared in the same manner, stammering, "Gohan... you've gotten so strong..."  
  
Vegeta scoffed in front of her, leaning against a wall, "Feh. Gohan was a lot stronger when he fought Cell. He's grown soft in the times of peace."  
  
Supreme Kai never took his eyes off Gohan and spoke, "Even so... he's powerful enough to bait them out."  
  
  
  
  
  
Spopovitch and Yamuu soared out into the ring quickly. Gohan sensed them coming and whirled around to defend, but Supreme Kai bound him still with a spell so Spopovitch could grab onto him, holding him for Yamuu. He stabbed the sharp end of a bag into Gohan's gut, cleaning him out of energy. Nanake looked away, flinching and Videl had to be held back by Goku to stop her from running into the ring. Krillin was held back by Piccolo. Supreme Kai shouted at them,  
  
"I TOLD you, you MUST STAY BACK!"  
  
Gohan roared in pain as his energy was sucked dry. His hair turned back to it's normal black color. Kibito just stood there. Once stealing all his energy, they left Gohan, twitching on the ring floor. The bag glowed white as they blasted off into the air. And then Yamuu and Spopovitch were gone.  
  
Supreme Kai stepped forward, ordering them all to not go near Gohan, as Kibito would be taking care of him. He then walked towards the ring a few steps, stopped and turned as Ophillia landed with Tetsuo under one arm, and Naki and Flute on her back.  
  
"Nanake." He called to her.  
  
"Hai." Nanake stepped forward, ignoring Vegeta's grunt of disaproval.  
  
"Come here at once." She obeyed and joined Ophillia's side. The Supreme Kai turned to look at them all and continued, "We must go and see where they are taking Gohan's energy." He looked at Goku, "We could use your help... I understand if you feel you must stay." He turned and shouted, "Nanake, Ophillia, let's go!"  
  
"Wha-?! I'M coming too!" Naki shouted at him, stepping forward. "Mama! Tell him I can go!"  
  
"Naki..." Nanake bent to her daughter, "Stay here and take care of Flute. Please. This is too much for you this time."  
  
"But Mama..." Naki sniffled a bit. Nanake looked at her with sad eyes and drew her into a tight hug. Flute joined in the hug too. "I love you..." Nanake whispered as she stood again. Naki jumped up and hugged Ophillia before the three took off. Nanake looked back at Vegeta once, before they were out of sight. Vegeta glared after her. ("Woman... what are you up to? Where are you going after you've hidden for so long? Are you going to hide again? I won't allow it.")  
  
Naki wiped her tears away angrilly and stomped over to Goku, "YOU are my mom's friend right? You're s'posed to be real strong! Why don't YOU go with them?!"  
  
Goku smirked and said, "I count on going."  
  
Krillin's eyes widened, "What?! You're going too?"  
  
"Krillin! If I don't go with them, I'll never know what's going on around here!"  
  
There was a long pause. Finally Krillin sighed and said, "Fine. Then I'm going with you."  
  
"Great Krillin! Let's go!" Goku cheered.  
  
"NOT SO FAST DAMN YOU!" Vegeta roared. ("First Nanake takes off and now Kakarrot?! I don't THINK so!")  
  
"TRYING TO FLEE OUR FIGHT, KAKARROT?!"  
  
"Vegeta..." Goku smiled down at him, "Something more important has come up."  
  
"SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT?! WE'RE UP IN THE NEXT ROUND AND YOU WILL FIGHT ME, DAMN YOU! I ONLY ENTERED THIS STUPID TOURNAMENT SO I COULD BEAT YOU, DAMN IT!!!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Tell you what! I have to go find the Supreme Kai, but when I get back, I'll fight, you, okay?" Goku chuckled nervously.  
  
Vegeta growled and shoved him, "IDIOT! You can only stay for ONE DAY in this world! Did you FORGET?!?!"  
  
Goku thought for a moment and then chuckled again,  
  
"Oh yeah... Guess I did! But...uh... How about you come with us?"  
  
"We're wasting time..." Piccolo grunted.  
  
"You're coming too?" Krillin looked up at him. Piccolo nodded. Goku, Piccolo and Krillin floated over to where Gohan lay still. Videl was now at his side. Goku looked up at Kibito and said,  
  
"I'm counting on you to take care of him."  
  
"I will. And we will both follow you soon."  
  
Goku nodded and the three took off. Eighteen shouted at Krillin to be careful and Vegeta followed them angrilly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamuu and Spopovitch flew witgh great speed.  
  
"Majin Buu will be resurrected with this power!" Yamuu smirked, "Babidi will be very pleased."  
  
Spopovitch, nodded, grinning evilly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Supreme Kai, Nanake, and Ophillia followed a safe distance behind. A smile grew on th Supreme Kai's face when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey wait!"  
  
Nanake looked back and shouted happily, "Goku!"  
  
Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta had caught up to the trio.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come. And thank you." The Supreme Kai, smirked gladly back at them, "Without all of your help, I would not be able to defeat them."  
  
"You need US to beat THOSE two?" Goku asked, unbelieving.  
  
"No. Not those pawns..." Ophillia spoke up.  
  
"The wizard controlling them." Supreme Kai glared forward.  
  
"A wizard...?" Piccolo murmured.  
  
"Yes." Supreme Kai confirmed and began his tale,  
  
"Long ago, when the human race was at it's infancy here on Earth, a powerful wizard from the distant edge of the universe named Bibidi first appeared. With him, he brought a terrible monster of his own creation, whose sole purpose was to destroy. The name of the monster was Majin Buu. Majin Buu had no feelings or conscience. He was designed as an instrument of fear and terror. His single desire was to eliminate all living things... and he was very good at it.  
  
With Majin Buu at his control, Bibidi set out in a systematic destuction of all life in the universe. Hundreds of planets were reduced to rubble. Entire galaxies were erased from existence, no force could withstand his evil power. Even with the help of the Time Warriors... all too many have suffered his evil."  
  
Vegeta listened to this story and smirked to himself, ("Heh. This Majin Buu sounds like he would have made a descent Saiyan!")  
  
Supreme Kai heard his thoughts and turned, glaring at him, "No. You're wrong Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta glared back, suspiciously.  
  
"There were five Grand Kais at that time. Each one a thousand times more powerful than the one you called Freeza. When they fought Buu... only one survived. He would have wiped out your entire Saiyan race with a breath... just like so many others."  
  
"Wow..." Goku exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta glared at the Supreme Kai angrilly. ("Ergh... Why didn't someone TELL me he could read minds!")  
  
"In time," The Supreme Kai continued, "Majin Buu became so powerful, that even Bibidi had trouble controlling him. Whenever he needed to rest, he would trap Majin Buu in a ball that would lay dormant until the counter spell was invoked. Bibidi used the ball to transport Majin Buu from planet to planet. The ball was brought here, planet Earth, intended to be Majin Buu's next target. Obviously this action was prevented, but the ball that contains Majin Buu remains here on Earth to this day. I could have destroyed him...but chose to leave him hidden. Majin Buu is no threat as long as he is confined to that ball. And until now, we thought that Bibidi was the only one that could release him.  
  
Bibidi had a son. He's here on Earth. Bibidi named his son, Babidi. At any cost, we MUST STOP HIM! He intends to continue his father's work. He's going to release Majin Buu!"  
  
Vegeta flew over to Nanake and stayed right along side her and glared at her. "Running away to hide again?"  
  
She looked him in the eyes with a stab of guilt and then looked down with a weak smile. "No... No more hiding..." She closed her eyes as a warmer smile crossed her lips, "No more running..."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Yup... heh heh heh... sorry about the almost half-year-long wait... But I'm trying to get through the BLAH chapters to get to the good stuff! This is the BIIIIG Blah chapter. And you survived it. I commend you. The next chapter will be much better for you, as more action will be in it. I don't want to skip around like I did in the last two parts of the trilogy and just say... "Yup. We're gonna skip that part coz I don't feel like typing it. But I'll quick tell you what happens!" I'm going to try keep this consistant. It's only fair that the Finale is so. I'll only make large skips if the show does so... ((Like at the very end of DBZ!!! I'm excited, aren't you?!)) So... if anyone still reads this... please review. I'm so sorry I took so long, and I probably lost a lot of faithful readers, but I'll try to be more on time and not waste so much time on Yahoo Chat. Heh. Hey... if you guys like RPing... look for nanake_blue on Yahoo! Chat now and then. And then there's my hot-tempered human character dbzanimesavior_heidi So yeah. I'll leave now. Rules stay th same... Review and be nice unless it's for a good reason and you're not being all childish about it. But... it's now 1:56am. *Whew!* I haven't pulled a late-nighter since "Confusion!" I'm proud of myself! ^ ^ Hee hee hee! G'night! I'll post this in the morning! 


End file.
